The curse of having brothers and sisters
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: When Kai meets the girl of his dreams Tala pops up with some 'advice' that will cause the girls heart to break. How will Kai cope and will the girl ever forgive him? COMPLETE
1. Walking Out and Paper Clips

_To those that read my story 'Embracing Darkness' I'm sorry I haven't updated, seeing as I have currently been away from my precious computer. I have also got writers block from my trip so I will not be updating that story anytime soon. _

To make up for this I shall be posting a new story that you may all enjoy, hope you all like it. And my birthday is in a few weeks as is school starting at my new campus.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**The curse of having brothers and sisters.**

**By Dark-Cherry Angel**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter one: Walking out and paper clips.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A black haired girl with pink, purple and blue fringe breathed in deeply before entering the principles office. An old wrinkly woman with grey hair that was now she thought about it; did she ever pull it from the tight bun? She was sitting behind a cheap wooden desk, in front of her sat her two younger siblings Jack, who was only eleven and in his final year of primary school. He had collar length brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to him was Butch, her very annoying ten-year-old tomboy of a sister; she had dark brown, almost black hair that was often hidden beneath a cap or beanie.

The sixteen year old put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "what did they do now?" her grey eyes made contact with the blue of the principles.

"Miss Oliveri I strictly asked for your parents to come, not their sixteen year old daughter," the old woman said sternly.

"It's Mirage, Mirage," she repeated her name slowly, "and plus our parents are working," Mirage added squeezing Jack's shoulder, "you still haven't answered my question."

"Mr Oliveri and Miss Oliveri have let the school's pet snake loose, it's the second time this year," Mrs Benson pulled out a pink slip and handed it to the black haired girl, who in retune raised an eyebrow, "get your parent to fill that out," the principle nodded to the paper.

"As I recall last time this happened you didn't have any evidence to prove it was my younger siblings, do you have evidence Mrs Benson?" Mirage asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Mrs Benson stumbled over her words making incoherent noises, "Jack, Butch lets go," Mirage went and opened the office door letting her younger siblings go first, "next time have evidence," she stated slamming the door behind her.

The three walked outside the school where the rest of their brothers and sisters were, four in total, the first set of twins and Shawn and Johanna.

The twins Bonnie and Clyde were only eight and had red hair, Bonnie's hair was waist she was an exact duplicate of her brother Clyde, just a female version. Clyde had short spiky hair and nice hazel eyes.

Shawn was seven, a second grader at St. John's Primary School, he had short brown hair and grey eyes, this one was known as the 'monkey' in the family as he was always climbing trees or walls, this also earned him the skill of spying.

Johanna was the girly sibling, always singing to Britney Spears or some other female that sang happy music, she was only six and in grade one, she had soft blonde hair that was off some ancient grandmother buried in the earth.

"That was cool, how come you know how to get out of trouble?" Jack pushed off from the ground making his skateboard roll along the hard cement.

"The some reason you know how to skateboard," she mumbled 'lots of practise' "you and Butch are cooking dinner, while I get to actually do my homework," Mirage grabbed Johanna's hand and led their way across the street, "also when dad finds out you let the snake go again he'll kill you guys."

"But you let the school frog go when you were in grade four," informed Shawn pulling his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

"Hey he was dying, I just thought I'd be nice if he died in his natural habitat, and as much as I'm honoured you're following in my footsteps of terrorising the school, please don't or mum will have my head," she pleaded opening the front door of their large double storey house, "Jack, Butch get started with dinner, Keith and Dan should be in there, everyone else homework," she ordered walking up the stairs to her and Butch's room.

Their bedroom door was plastered with posters of cartoon drawings and posters of their favourite bands. As usual half the room would be absolutely messy and the other half, her half would be neat, two bed stood in the middle of the room acting as dividers. Mirage sat at her desk and opened her math book getting the easy out of the way, what she really needed help with was her English assignment, her older brother Keith would probably help her.

Keith was eighteen and he was in his last year of high school, he had black hair and hazel eyes just like her younger brother Dan, who was only fifteen and in the ninth grade.

The Oliveri family, lets just say was quite large with fourteen children and two very busy parents, things started off with Nina the oldest, a twenty year old with short brown hair and soft hazel eyes, she moved out two years ago and started to live with her dimwit of a boyfriend Liam. Next came Keith, then Mirage, Dan, Jack, Butch, the first set of twins that were named by Keith going through some weird stage Bonnie and Clyde, Shawn, Johanna, second set of twins Mary-Kate and Ashley named by Nina loving the two girls, then the last set only born a few months ago and only been alive for nine months were Joe and Jo, named by Mirage as she saw that Nina and Keith both got to name the other twins.

Someone knocked on her door, "please state your name and business and then we'll see if I actually care," she said in a voice loud enough to be heard through the other side of the door, she was writing furiously trying to get a report done for science.

"Bonnie, I need help with my homework, its math!" the eight year old called.

"Come in," Mirage answered, Bonnie opened the door and stared at Butch's side of the room, she then walked to her older sisters side of the room and handed her the math book, "that one," she whispered looking at the photos pinned up on the wall as Mirage the problem.

"This one's easy for you, how come you don't understand it?" she asked handing the book back.

"The whole thing, about the marbles and numbers and stuff," said Bonnie looking at the book.

"Try using something you like, like lollies," Mirage pulled out a packet of hidden skittles, "use these as a guide, remember how I use to teach you, I had five red skittles, five green ones and a yellow one, then I want to eat one red one and three green ones how much will I have of each colour and how much will I have all together?" Mirage changed the problem from marbles to skittles and suddenly a look of understanding came upon Bonnie's face.

"Thanks Mai," she said referring to her nickname for Mirage.

"Now leave me alone, actually don't need to get Joe and Jo ready for dinner," Mirage got up and ushered Bonnie out of the room, she crossed to the far end of the hall where the babies rooms were, entering she picked up Joe, she changed both their clothes and nappies, something she was used to usually doing to her other brothers and sisters.

Walking down the stairs with the babies in her arms she could smell pasta, with her favourite bolognaise sauce, as she entered the clustered hallway she greeted her parents, who in a way looked anxious and very tired, "what'd they do this time?" asked Mirages mother who was in her mid thirties.

Mirage could tell straight away that she was referring to Jack and Butch, "just let the snake loose again, I got them out of trouble…again."

The two adults sighed and walked through the hall, "oof!" yelled the tall greying man as he slipped on a stray skateboard, everything went quiet in the house and heads popped out everywhere, from the lounge, kitchen, dinning room and bathroom, even the attention seeking babies went quiet, Jo going "oh-oh" some that was often said in the house, "Jack take this skateboard and keep an eye on it, you wouldn't want it smashed into splinters in the middle of the night," said their father menacingly trying to hold in his anger.

"Theo re you ok-" started their mother, but only stopping when the adult raised his hand to silence her.

"I want a nice peaceful dinner where nothing can go wrong," he whispered in the same menacing voice.

Everyone looked at each other and slowly walked into the kitchen Mirage putting Joe and Jo into their baby seats, she sat next to her mother who tried to brighten up everyone, "well we have wonderful news," she said grabbing her fork.

"Not another baby," groaned Butch putting her head in her hands.

"Not another baby, no," smiled their mother.

"I got promoted at work, they asked me to train a high school hockey team, they want me to lead them to nationals," Mr Oliveri mumbled closing his eyes and forking his spaghetti. A series of applause and congratulations were shouted around the table each of them smiling brightly, "but-"

"Theirs always a but," groaned Dan sinking in his seat eating his dinner.

"But," growled the man, "we get to move house."

"A bigger better one, where you get your own rooms except for the twins, nice neighbourhood, schools," quickly said their mother.

All the kids around the table fell silent, each one trying to comprehend what was just said and as usual Bonnie and Clyde got over it first, "move and leave our schools-"

"And friends-"

"House-"

"And my Barbie doll graveyard," Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Mum we can't move, we have lives here, it's okay for Joe and Jo they've only been alive for nine months, but some of us have things here we can't let go, what about my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend! Girlfriend!" screeched Butch standing up and glaring at Keith, "is that all you're worried about, mum I'm not moving, it was easy for Nina but not for us, Mai you usually know how to get through to them, get through to them!" yelled Butch now glaring at her parents.

Mirage being her calm collected self rose out of her seat, "this is what you want?" she asked them looking at them emotionlessly.

"We have the money and your father always dreamed of getting a team to nationals," replied Lucy (mother's name.)

"Is that all you can say Mai?" Jack looked at his older sister with saddened eyes.

"I'm with you all the way," she whispered walking out of the room and out of the house, everyone watched her and faintly heard the door being slammed.

"Why is she siding with you? She doesn't want to move, she's supposed to support us," Johanna broke down into silent tears and ran from the room up to her and Shawn's room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage walked silently through the street of her small hometown; she had walked this path many times before, the path that lead her to the most peaceful place on Earth, the woods. Sometimes when she needed to get away from everything she would sit at the edge of the small stream and think, daydream and sometimes let out her anger.

Her school skirt flowed in the small breeze and her hair was flowing aimlessly around her head, she reached the edge of the large patch of trees, walking through the darkness to her solitary spot, in the middle of the clearing.

The cracking of the dried up leaves and breaking branches were the noises apart from the odd owl hooting at the moon, it's big amber eyes following her as she passed. Mirage sat down in the middle of the clearing where the small stream was, she closed her eyes and thought, 'it's for dad, he always wanted this, I don't want to move but it's for him. I don't want to return home to all the arguing and Butch's bickering, I need to get away,' Mirage stared at the ground her fingers drawing circles in the soft dirt 'Why do they always want me to decide, why not Keith?!" she roughly punched the ground glaring up at the moon.

Her gaze then turned to the right as a person walked to the edge of the clearing looking around, it was a boy, around the same age as her with mahogany eyes, Mirage took a deep breath as she starred into them, he was utterly handsome with soft blue hair, she then blinked and starred at him emotionlessly, "never seen you around here," her gaze then shifted to the stream, she crawled over and placed her dirty hands into the icy depths.

"I'm here walking through the woods," he replied stiffly walking to a large tree and leaning against it, "you?" he asked watching the black haired girl pickup one of the small stones and watching her throw it in again.

"Just trying to get away from my family," she replied standing up and brushing dirt of her pants, "you know a single paper clip could kill someone," she stated standing up and looking at the moon.

"Yeh, if the person was choking on it," shrugged the boy, "and I need to know this because?"

"They can die from choking it, but they can die if you stabbed them with it," Mirage puled out a paper clip and pulled it out into a straight line.

The boy watched her wearily wondering if he should be scared being with a emotionless girl, he watched as she lifted her hand and aimed at him, she let it fly through the air and smiled satisfied as she heard the someone screech, "shit!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was this for a chapter, it had a cliff-hanger as well. Hope you all liked it I like writing the first chapter, please review.

_**Overactive imagination – an indication of under active reality.**_


	2. Sleeping Over

I just remembered a mistake I did in the last chapter, the part where she gets up and gets the dirt off her pants, it's supposed to be a skirt, must be me and the fact that I don't wear skirts apart from school.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter two: Sleeping over.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The blue haired boy didn't notice that he had pressed his body against the tree as he saw the black haired girl throw the straightened out paper clip, then he realized that she wasn't aiming at him but at something behind him, the boy scrambled away from the tree and stood next to the girl.

Mirage was smirking, "shit Mai, I'm you're bloody brother, Dan, I know you've always wanted to kill me, many times, but why start now? Oh yeah target practice is doing you justice but you missed," Dan walked from behind the tree holding up his hands and starring at his older sister.

"I was supposed to miss, I also thought that you spying on me, you'd have heard my talk about killing people with a paper clip, didn't that tell you to get away," Mirage walked to the tree that the paper clip landed on.

"I heard that weird talk, conversation thing, and god the kid just met you and you're talking about killing people, he probably thought you were going to kill him," rushed Dan pointing towards the blue haired teenager that grunted.

"Who you calling kid? Kid," the boy starred at him with raised eyebrows, and stepped forward following Mirage.

"Went in deep, and Dan was standing right here so he got shit scared, score," Mirage smiled as she inspected where the paper clip had gone. The paperclip was stuck deep in the trunk of the tree, "I'm sorry if I scared you, just trying to get my brother scared, you just happened to be in the way," she called as she heard the boy come towards her.

"Pretty good shot, I'm Kai by the way, you do target practice?" Kai asked leaning against another tree.

"Nice to meet you, Mirage and that's my brother Dan," Mirage breathed out, she leaned against an opposite tree just watching her brother struggle through the woods.

"She does target practice, oof, with arrows and sometimes knives, you've shot a gun haven't you Mai?" Dan ducked under a branch and then slipped on a wet rock.

"Farmer Ted's gun, I ended up shooting a bird," Mirage shrugged and asked, "what are you doing here? And more importantly why are you not upset with me?"

"Just came looking for you, mum wants you home and the others seriously need to talk to you, Butch is furious, Keith is confused and the others are just screaming and arguing," Dan starred up at his sister, "I'm siding with you, Dad wants this," Dan hugged Mirage, who in return stroked his back starring off into space.

"I'm not coming home tonight, I don't want to face them yet, tomorrow I'll deal with stuff, but I think I'll go to the old lady see if she will let me sleep over," Mirage pulled away and then looked seriously at the black haired boy, "tell mum, now go," she pushed him in the back and watched him leave the patch of trees.

"I'm not going to butt in," Kai said, he was watching the whole thing interested, hanging onto every word, so far he knew that something was going on in her family.

"Mirage nodded, "maybe I'll see you again but I'm tired and I want to go to bed, bye," Mirage smiled one of her dazzling smiles and walked the other way from where she had originally came from. Kai muttered bye and followed her back to the small house, "just wondering Kai, why are you following me?" she asked walking the rocky path to a small house.

"Going back to my grandma's, which is the same way you're going," he replied walking next to her.

"Are you related to the old woman in that house?" she asked pointing to a red double storey house.

"My grandmother yes."

"This is going to be a long night," Mirage muttered knocking on the door, "evening Mrs. Tithe," she greeted hugging the old woman.

"My child have you grown, don't tell me you need to stay here the night?" the old woman was in her mid sixties and had a very kind heart and a brain like an eighteen year old.

"See I knew you could read minds, but can I please stay the night, my brothers and sisters seem to be hating me right now," Mirage explained looking at the wooden planks outside the house.

Mrs Tithe looked over the young girl, 'still beautiful as always' "sure but you may need to share a room with my grandson, my house isn't that big and my daughter and her husband have taken the other room," Mrs Tithe moved out of the doorway and allowed the sixteen year old girl to pass, "have you met my grandson Kai?"

"In the forest, thankyou so much Mrs Tithe," Mirage hugged the old woman.

"Call me Grandma, Mrs Tithe makes me sound old, Kai say something stupid and you will regret it," the grandma turned to Kai who had just opened his mouth to say something.

"But you are old grandma," sneered Mirage smiling and dodging a flying hand that was going to smack her, Kai chuckled and chucked Mirage an apple, "thanks."

"Teenagers, don't respect their elders," she mumbled in her croaky voice, "and Kai get that bed ready for her, it's late so get to bed," she called up the stairs.

"It's only nine grandma!" he yelled.

Mirage who was next to him said, "I said go to bed, not sleep you young idiot," Mirage was saying the exact same words as Grandma, "I've been here many times, especially when she baby sat me and my siblings," she explained entering the bedroom.

Kai nodded and sat on his bed, "you're different than other girls," he said starring at Mirage, who was currently lying on the mattress on the floor.

"I know, I have to many siblings"

Kai wasn't expecting that, he was expecting her to go 'really?' "I don't have any brothers and sisters, but most girls would fall to their feet begging me to go out with them," he continued smirking.

Mirage snorted, "see that's why my sister and I don't get along, we had religious differences, thought she was god and I didn't," she sat up and watched Kai, "so how do you manipulate people, looks and charm, threatening, blackmailing or bribing, which one?" she asked raising an eyebrow, Mirage was enjoying these weird conversations.

"Looks and charm, you?"

"I'm more of the briber or I just threaten people, quite fun really because most the things I threaten them with, I can actually do."

"Once I had a project due and I didn't do it, so I asked this smart girl to do it for me, she goes 'what will you give me in return?' I reply a hug, and I ended up giving her a hug and getting an A."

"That's utterly wrong…" Mirage shook her head and put on one of Kai's CDs into the CD player, "I would have asked for more," she finished the sentence.

Kai raised his eyebrow, then he smirked, "Mirage, that's a nice name, think you could babysit my little brother one day?" he knelt down beside her.

'But you don't have any brothers' Mirage smirked and decided to play along, "what will I get in return?" 'You think you can win me over but I know your game, cause two can play it.'

"A hug." (Major flirting going on here. LOL)

"That all, that's not exactly much you know?" Mirage stood up and sat on her mattress.

"The next step up is a kiss," Kai pointed out smirking to himself, he was finally putting a move on the girl. Mirage nodded and starred at the hot blue haired teen, "so it's a kiss, nothing less, nothing more," Mirage nodded again trying to control the smirk growing on her features, "this kiss means that you have to baby sit my brother," he added, kneeling in front of her and inhaling her scent of apples and the faint traces of the woods.

"I'll babysit your brother, after all I babysit my brothers and sisters all the time, but remember you have to kiss me, first," Mirage breathed in deeply, playing with this guys was fun, she usually never played guys, actually she hadn't even had a boyfriend, that didn't mean she's never been kissed, she'd been kissed by some guy. (Key word being been.)

Kai smiled and bent his head over hers, his lips making contact with her full soft pink ones, he waned to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't let him so he settled for pulling her body closer to his. Mirage was trying to control herself, let the kiss stay under control, she felt her body make contact with his making her shudder, she moved her hands over his chest, stopping to feel his heart beat. His heart was beating fast, Kai seemed to be in bliss, this kiss wasn't like any other, she wasn't like any other girl, it was like a dream that was when they pulled away to breath.

Mirage smiled starring into his mahogany brown eyes, "you know Kai?" she said tracing her finger over his chest.

"What?" he answered gruffly before kissing her neck.

Mirage smirked evilly, she pulled away, "you don't have a brother," she whispered in his ear, she got off him and onto her mattress, "goodnight," she said before reaching to turn off the CD player.

Kai starred shocked and surprised, he also couldn't help feeling impressed, "play or be played," he mumbled scratching his head and walking to his bed, "goodnight Hallucination, you kiss well," he smirked as she giggled.

"My dad calls me Hallucination and not to bad yourself," she mumbled pulling her pillow over her head, "cya in the morning," she muffled.

Kai smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the girl sleeping next to him on the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was too much flirting for my own good. Anywho what did you think, was that good, great, what?

Review please.

**_One good thing about egotists – they don't talk about other people._**


	3. Invitations

This is my new chapter, hope you all like it. My birthday is coming up; I'm so happy cause now I get in movies like M15 and stuff. But read the story. And thankyou to **Beyblade-gal, TollerudKids** (I think), **Chrono4747, EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS, **for the OCs I'll see what I can do, and **_if you don't mind I might change some of the stuff like how they might act, review if you have a problem with that._**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter three: Invitations**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage woke up late in the morning; she looked to the left and saw that Kai was still asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of any sleep, her hair was still straight and not messed up, but as she brushed it with her fingers she could feel the knots. Last night had to be a bit fun, apart from the fact that they were moving and that her brothers and sisters will be angry. Mirage pulled the blankets off and fixed up her clothes, she was still in her school uniform and feeling slightly cold with the skirt on.

Standing up she crossed to the bedroom door and sneaked out trying not to make to much noise, she crept into the bathroom and washed her face, doing her usual morning business. After ten minutes in the bathroom she went back to the room, "can you wake Kai for me dear," Grandma walked out of her bedroom with a facemask on.

Mirage giggled, she entered her room and yelped as someone pulled her around the waist from behind the door, turning around she saw Kai smirking, "morning," she greeted, starring darkly at the handsome blue haired boy.

"Morning," he nuzzled her neck with his head, "you weren't a dream," he mumbled tightening his grip on her.

"You still asleep, cause if you are I would love to punch you right now," she said not even trying to move out of his grip, it wasn't like she liked it really it was sort of freaking her out, but she didn't hate it either.

"Why do you want to punch me?" Kai asked lifting his head and loosening his grip, to which Mirage walked away.

"So I could wake you up, I have to punch Keith to wake up, it's really annoying though cause you have to punch him really hard and it ends up hurting your hand," Mirage kneeled down and made her temporary bed of a mattress, "Keith is my brother," she added.

Kai nodded, "well I'm awake and ready to leave this wonderful boring town and go back home to my wonderful exciting one," he said walking forward and making his bed, "though I'll miss a few things," he added softly to himself watching Mirage put in his Linkin Park CD.

"I've got this CD," Mirage put the volume up loud; oblivious to what Kai had said.

"Honey, oh hi you must be the girl that slept over, I'm Kai's mother, Lorraine," a woman with long wavy blue hair smiled as she entered the room after knocking.

"Morning, I'm Mirage nice to meet you, I'll leave if you need to talk to Kai," Mirage hurried out of the room and into the kitchen where Grandma was face mask less and a man with light grey blue hair sat reading the newspaper, he must've been Kai's father, "morning, I'm Mirage if the old woman didn't tell you," Mirage dodged Mrs Tithe's flying hand.

The man snorted trying hard not to laugh, "David," he said holding out his hand, "my son didn't try anything last night did he?" David asked turning back to his newspaper, "he's had many girlfriends," he drawled, flipping a page.

"Well-"

"No I didn't, I can't taint her wonderful soul," Kai interrupted walking into the kitchen with his mother.

"Might I say that you raised a brilliant flirt," she said watching Kai glare at her.

Lorraine, David and Mrs Tithe watched amused, "might I say you're parents raised a brilliant kisser," Kai smirked and watched as she turned red.

"Parents at the table," said Grandma getting up to answer the door, someone just happened to be knocking, "well hello Butch, Theo, Lucy, here to collect Mirage, come right in," she said.

A look of pure horror came across Mirage's face and she quickly hid behind Kai, "what's wrong?" Kai whispered.

"Butch is here, a major fight will start, watch."

"Mai!" screamed the little ten year old, glaring from beneath her red cap, "you have some splanning to do," Butch stood in front of Kai, "move," she snarled trying to get to her older sister.

Kai moved and smirked at Mirage who glared, "I had a good reason Butch, and as much as I want to explain it, I'm not doing it here, I'd rather do it in front of the family," she said looking down at the girl.

"Half the family wants to move and it's because of you," Butch poked Mirage in the stomach.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly nothing, I did nothing, so were moving, big dealing, we'll make new friends and new enemies, man I'm going to miss getting you out of trouble with Benson," Mirage mumbled, "but look on the bright side you get to do pranks at your new school and we can see if the principle is smart enough to look for evidence," she smiled brightly, that last part seemed to calm Butch down.

"Mai, stop putting ideas in your sisters head, now we got to pack we leave in two days, and thankyou again for looking after Mirage Mrs Tithe," Lucy hugged the old woman and beckoned her daughters over, during the small argument Mirage and Butch's parents were getting acquainted to Kai's parents.

"Thankyou Grandma, it was fun staying here and it was nice to meet you, bye Kai," Mirage smiled and turned to leave only to be held back by Kai, "I'll meet you at home," she called out to her parents, she glared at Butch as she made kissing noises.

Kai dragged her out of the house and into the backyard, which happened to be the woods, "I want to see you again," he said looking into her grey eyes.

"I don't know, I'm moving Kai, I want to see you again too," whispered Mirage placing her hands on his cheek, "your fun to be around, you notorious flirt," Mirage smirked and turned to leave.

Kai smirked and grabbed her before she walked away, "need one kiss," he mumbled pulling her close.

Mirage wrapped her arms around his neck and starred into his dark brown eyes, "what will I get in return?" she asked innocently tilting her head.

Kai growled and dipped his head low capturing her lips with his own, this time Mirage let him enter, making the kiss sweet and passionate, "how about your reward is to see me again?"

"Don't make promises you can not keep Kai," Mirage whispered, "I got to go, bye," she said walking around the house to follow the path to her house.

"Bye," whispered Kai looking saddened, Mirage happened to be the only girl that was smart, or at least smart than the ones at his school.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here we are kids, now go and fight over the bedrooms, twins share," a cheerful father looked up at his new house, "oh and Keith keep the car," he said chucking the keys to the silver Camry Sportivo.

"You're trying to win me over," Keith said pocketing the keys.

"Yeh," nodded the man smiling.

"But Mai gets a motorbike, Dan a new computer, Jack a new skateboard, Butch new hats, Bonnie barbies and Clyde pet mice, mice what were you thinking? Shawn a new hockey stick, Johanna a new Britney Spears CD, Mary-Kate and Ashley Disney DVDs and Joe and Jo baby stuff, you really tried to win us over," Keith shook his head and entered the new much larger double storey house.

In the house a lot of commotion was going on as all the kids were fighting over the rooms, "no way Keith is getting a room next to me," shouted Dan pushing Jack away.

"But I want that room," snarled Jack pushing Dan back.

"When dad said fight over the rooms, I don't think he meant it literally," Mirage said emotionlessly leaning against her bedroom door.

"You already chosen?" asked Jack starring at the older girl.

"Wasn't that hard, you all fought over rooms where the doors were visible, my room is a secret no one knew about it and the fact that it's away from all of you makes it much better," Mirage pushed open her bedroom door which looked like the wall and walked up the staircase going to the upper floor. Even though the house was double storey, it did have an attic, it was big and had about two small circular windows, the walls were varnished wood and the ceiling wasn't flat taking on the shape of the roof, beams were used to support it. A single bed was against the far wall, a big black wardrobe stood opposite the window and desk, the black desk was right under the window.

Their wasn't much in there but soon it would be full, she would need to place lights on the trap door she had just entered through so in the middle of the night she would fall down them, "everyone stand in front of your bedroom doors!" shouted Lucy, all the kids hurried out of their bedrooms, just the older ones taking their time, "Mirage where is your room?" she asked looking puzzled.

Mirage pushed open the walls that lead to the trap door, "my rooms up there," she said closing the door as her mother nodded.

"That is so cool, how about we swap rooms?" asked Butch looking hopeful.

"How about no?" she sneered, "I'm going to get my stuff," she said walking down the hall, her brothers and sisters following her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took all day to finish unpacking their stuff, Dan being the first as usual, he didn't have much trophies to put up on the shelf like Keith or much electronics to plug in the room like Mirage, he didn't have much to do. Dan scratched his head and yawned walking down the stairs, he was going to turn into the hall that lead to the kitchen but steered the other way to answer the door, "um… hi," he said staring at the four boys, the oldest looked to be eighteen and the youngest seemed to be seven, they all had blue hair except for one boy that had blonde hair and looked around the age of sixteen like Mirage.

"Hi, our parents wanted to invite you and your family over for dinner," said the oldest, Dan had to look up as the boy towered over his small form, "I'm Bobby, that's Dash," the boy named Bobby pointed to the boy that was Mirage's age, "Ross," the next one looked to be ten and then he pointed to the little boy that now stood behind his older brother's back, "Mark."

"I'm Dan, wait I'll just get my dad, yo DAD!" he called screaming turning away from the door.

"Yo what do you want D-Man?" said his father trying to act cool; he walked out from the lounge room carrying two cables.

"Dad don't embarrass the family in front of the neighbours," a voice said from behind them, Mirage was walking down the stairs with her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just plug in the TV," her father tossed Mirage the two cables that she caught easily with one hand without looking, "sorry, um…what was it that you wanted?" he politely asked turning back to the four boys.

"You wired everything wrong!" she shouted, her voice sounding muffled, "Dan come help!" she whined.

"Well fix it," her father called back, "you help her," the black haired man pushed his fourth child towards the room.

"Our parents have invited you all for dinner, is it true you have fourteen kids living here? Just out of curiosity," Bobby asked folding his arms across his chest.

"If you're inviting us for dinner than you better make a lot, we have quite a big family," Theo said (that's the father).

"Don't worry we'll have our chefs cook something good," the blonde haired Dash replied smiling.

"Wow chefs, must be loaded," said Jack hitting a tennis ball with his hockey stick, Butch rode down sitting on the banister holding her hockey stick.

"Pass it to me," Butch said jumping off the white railing and getting ready to catch to the ball, "oi Shawn hurry up!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Shawn ran down the stairs holding his hockey stick.

Jack hit the ball really hard making it fly through the air, it bounced of one wall very close to the door making their father yelp, the ball than rebounded into the lounge, "shit!" shrieked Mirage.

"Jack!" screamed Dan walking out of the room with Mirage; he chucked the ball hard into his little brother's retreating back.

"Nice shot bro, that's a double hit," smirked Butch, pulling Shawn into the safety of the kitchen.

Theo sighed and looked back at the boys that were watching the scene in amusement, "get used to it," he sighed, "but we'll love to join you for dinner, when?" he asked looking over his shoulder back at the fight. So far Keith and their mother had come down trying to stop what was happening.

"Tomorrow night, we live across the road, goodbye neighbour," said Bobby walking down the steps with his brothers following, they all waved goodbye and exited out the gate.

"Okay we have a dinner tomorrow with some neighbours," he informed his wife, she was struggling to hold onto Dan while Keith was desperately pulling Mirage back by the waist, Jack had by now backed away from his angry older brother and sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that for a chapter, I find it kinda funny cause I don't have any brothers and sisters, I always seem to put in a family with siblings.

_**The Energizer Bunny was arrested and charged with battery.**_


	4. Making friends

My friend birthday on the seventeenth, and a lot more coming up including mine yes. So this is my new chapter hope you all like it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter four: making friends**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage's job for the day: show her siblings around, specially if you don't know your way around yourself. Mirage stood by the front door, it was eleven and it was a warm day, she wore her favourite navy baggy jeans and a hockey jumper, she was fastening on her rollerblades getting ready to skate with her siblings, "you ready yet?" she called straightening up.

At once all of the kids came down, Jack, and Clyde were carrying their skateboards, Clyde's one being Jack's old one, the rest were wearing rollerblades or carrying scooters, "where are you taking us? I saw this cool skate park can we go?" asked Jack pulling the door open.

"If we find it sure, but remember I don't know this place and it'll take me a few days to find how to get to everything, mum need anything cause we might do some shopping while were out?" she asked walking out the door.

"Just some food," her mother called back, Mirage closed the door and skated down the front steps, "turn left Jack!" she yelled skating to the front of the group.

The neighbour hood was filled with various houses, small houses, mansions or your normal kind of house, each one had a green garden with various colourful flowers, large trees were planted on the nature strip. The family all skated down the large hill, "I'll meet you down there!" Mirage yelled, this was her territory apart from target practice, rollerblading one of the many abilities she had. Mirage skated forward putting an extra burst of speed, the hill was steep but nothing compared to the other hills she's been on, she closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face, she loved the feel of her long black hair billowing behind her.

"Mai watch out!" screamed Bonnie, they all stopped and watched as two men carrying a large pane of glass suddenly stopped to take a break.

Mirage opened her eyes and stared in horror, "I've already missed the jump off, I can't stop now," she mumbled, she crouched down low her left foot forward and to the side, her right in the same position but behind the left. she leaned on the side and came closer to the glass, bending her head lower and trying to lower her body closer to the ground with out getting hurt she went under the glass. Mirage breathed out a sigh of relief and stood up straighter then going faster down the hill, "I'll still meet you at the bottom!" she yelled keeping her eyes on the path.

She went passed to boys but not taking in their appearance as they went by in blurs. One of the boys looked up and swore he saw a familiar looking girl but thought nothing of it, "so what were you saying Tala?" he asked turning back to his red haired friend.

"Where the hall did these kids come from?" exclaimed Tala moving out of the way as seven kids came rolling down the street. Kai shrugged and continued walking when it was safe.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mai that was so cool," said Jack lifting up his skateboard, "we going in there?" he pointed to the big supermarket.

"Guess so…wait," Mirage put out her hand, "no sign saying no rollerblades," she mumbled, "we're going in," Mirage smiled and entered the supermarket grabbing a trolley, "you push," she rolled the trolley to Butch who caught it.

"I reckon we split up, Mai can do the fruit and veggies, I'll do the meat, Butch lollies, Jack chips and biscuits with Bonnie and Clyde and Shawn you go with Mai she can do the rest, cya," he said rolling towards the deli.

"Get back here why do I have to the important stuff!" the black haired girl with the multicoloured fringe yelled, pulling her littler brother along. The others shrugged and went to their jobs.

Half an hour later they all met up again putting the food in the trolley, "this isn't going to be cheap," Dan and Mirage mumbled looking at the full trolley.

"Twenty each, cough up," said Butch holding out her hands, grunting they pulled out twenty dollar bills, "here, we'll wait outside cause that dude man has been watching us since we entered," Butch pointed to the security.

"He's just the security guard, he can't stop us cause there's no sigh saying 'No skateboards, rollerblades, scooters, pets or hawkers are permitted in the building,' and stay close cause we'll need help carrying the stuff," Mirage started unloading the trolley with the help from Dan and Jack.

Butch shrugged and went and waited outside the cashier booth, "that all comes to a hundred and twenty-three dollars and ninety-five cents," said the black haired boy smiling toothily, the boy had a single red streak in his hair and amazing green eyes.

"Yo, Ozzy your shift over yet!?" called one of his friends an orange haired boy with blue eyes, he came to the boy and was watching him pill the bags, "the others are waiting," he said breathlessly.

"After this one," the cashier grumbled giving the change back to the boy, "have a nice day," he said smiling.

"Don't say things that you don't mean," Mirage, said emotionlessly picking up three bags, "help would be nice roundabout now guys," she said to her other brothers and sisters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your clothes are ironed and are laid on your beds, go clean up get changed for that dinner tonight," said Lucy putting the ironing board away, she was already dressed wearing black formal pants and a red blouse, she was given extra height by the high heels.

"I'm not wearing a dress am I?" asked Butch and Mirage at the same time.

"No, Butch you've got pants, Mai you got a skirt," their mother answered.

"Damn," Mirage mumbled, dragging her feet to her room, on her bed was a black skirt that had the icicle look at the bottom, it only reached her knees, a green silk top to match, Mirage put it on and looked in her mirror, "not my style, but I think I can make it work," she smirked and started shuffling through her drawers pulling out various things.

Ten minutes later Theo called up the stairs, "inspection," all the kids stood in a line by age, all the boys were wearing suits and well the girls varied, Butch was in navy pants and her school blouse, Bonnie and Johanna in matching dresses but in different colours and Mary-Kate and Ashley in similar dresses but different colours.

"Mirage what did you do, that's a different top than the one I put on your bed," Lucy looked at the one sleeved green silk shirt.

"I had an hour so I made a few adjustments, this looks way better than what it was before, I like the boots and stockings and the weird gloves grandma got me," Mirage smiled and spun on the spot, "so what do you think?" she asked looking at her siblings.

"It looks more normal than what I saw you wear before," said Keith rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No time to change lets go," said Theo ushering them all out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In one long line they followed their parents to the large mansion across the road, the gates opened letting them enter, the house looked to be three storeys high, it was a white house with creeping vines, it was beautiful to say the least, the garden smelled of roses and lavender, a big fountain sitting in the middle.

"Welcome, come in, I'll show you to the Tithes," said a pretty young butler, he had blonde hair and black eyes, he was pretty good looking to be a butler, he looked around the age of sixteen. The young butler showed them to the lounge that was lavishly furnished with white leather couches, everything seemed to be white or made of glass, a plasma screen TV was hung to one of the cream walls. The family were all sitting around the glass coffee table, the four boys talking, "the Oliveri family," the butler said bowing and closing the door as he left.

"Welcome, I'm Mandy and this is my husband Robert, my kids Bobby, Dashell-"

"Dash," interrupted the blonde boy that was reading a magazine that he and his older brother were looking at.

Mandy frowned, "Dash," she said, "Ross and Mark," the woman smiled, she had short spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she was very pretty, the man next to her Robert, had light blue hair and sparkling light blue eyes.

"Evening," the boys mumbled standing up and smiling at the large family.

"Good evening, I'm Theo and this is my wife Lucy, and our many kids," Theo chuckled softly, "our eldest daughter couldn't be here cause she doesn't live with us, so this is Keith, Mirage," Mirage allowed a faint smile to form on her lips, "Dan," you two met him yesterday and you also met Jack and Butch, we have our first set of twins, Bonnie and Clyde, Shawn, Johanna, Mary-Kate and Ashley," Theo was interrupted by Bobby.

"You named them after the Olsen twins?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Nina the eldest named them, last we have Joseph and Josephine-"

"Joe and Jo, their names are Joe and Jo, that's what I named them," said Mirage glaring at her father while carrying Jo in her hands.

"Or Joe and Jo," Theo sighed scratching his head, "your lucky you only have to deal with four boys."

"HEY!" all the kids younger than Dan yelled.

"We're with you dad," muttered Keith pulling Joe up higher as he was getting loose.

Mandy smiled, "oh, dinners ready, I hope you don't mind but there are allocated seating just so your kids can mingle with ours," she said walking to the dinning room.

"This is a beautiful room," complemented Lucy ushering her kids into the room. The dinning room was big and had a single chandelier hanging from the ceiling, large bay windows let in the light from outside, a black piano was situated in the corner and a long table centred the room.

"I agree with my mother," said Mirage pulling out her chair as she saw her name on a pink card, "nice piano Butch should play something after," Mirage smirked and said a thankyou to a butler that placed her napkin on her lap, after the butler was gone she growled. Mirage lifted up her foot and brought it down on her little sister.

"Stop it," said Lucy turning back to Mandy to continue with the conversation.

"How does your mum do that?" asked Dash who was seated beside her.

"I'd call it a mother's intuition," Mirage answered looking at the boy. Dash had long spiky blonde hair that had traces of blue, his eyes were the same colour as his father's sparkling blue, he was slightly taller than she was and had a few muscles, "saw you yesterday when you were over," she said watching him glare at his little brother.

Dash turned to look at Mirage, "saw you too, you get that black eye from your brother…Jack?" he asked curiously, the girl nodded and smiled.

"I'm not good at hand to hand combat, I prefer using some kind of weapon."

"Anything that reaches her hand can become lethal," said Dan entering the conversation, "paper clips even," he added.

Mirage sighed, "I was supposed to miss and I did, I was only going to scare you not kill you," Dash watched interested.

"Mai we all know you killed Farmer Ted's bird," said Butch turning from her conversation with Ross.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was his bird and he was the idiot that gave me the gun," reasoned the black haired girl, "thanks," she said the butler. She picked up the spoon and started feeding Jo the soup, she was making face trying to get the baby to drink up.

"You're making faces," stated Dan spooning his soup.

"Yeh and if Butch won't stop making faces at me she'll get hurt," replied Mirage smiling and wiping her baby sister's mouth.

Dash chuckled, "you're like your mother, you don't need to look up to know who is talking to you or to know what that person is doing, it's cool," Dash made a face and pushed the bowl away from him, "that don't taste normal," he grumbled.

"You have five senses use them," shrugged Mirage sitting back in her chair, "how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen," Dash replied, "you?"

"Same, what school do you go to?"

"St Luke's College, you'll probably end up going their cause your father's the new hockey coach and PE teacher, how about I show you around on Monday?" Dash asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sure," Mirage smiled, "do you play hockey? I don't cause I prefer to watch it and I prefer to do athletics."

"I play hockey, not that great but I'll try for the team this year, hey I'd like you to meet Tyrone he's my best friend," Dash leaned back to allow his friend to pull away his plate.

"You're the butler from before," Mirage said looking up at the boy, "nice to meet you."

Tyrone smirked, "nice clothes, different, but that's what we need around here and this job pays well," he added pulling her full bowl of soup away.

"This is better than what I had to come here in originally, Jack-Jack how's it over there?" she asked.

"Feels good not to sit next to you," Jack replied smirking.

"Trust me the feelings mutual," she smirked.

The dinner went on for another hour and the kids had to admit it was fun, they all made friends with the family, after the dinner Mirage had forced Butch to play the piano then they were shown around the big house. It was getting late so they all went to bed seeing as the next day would be their first days at their new school.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review cause my life is still boring.


	5. Paper Clips Again

Hello, thankyou to those that put in OCs, I may have changed a few things so sorry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter five: Paper Clips again**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage and Dan woke early in the morning as always, because their mother went out and their father had to go see the school principle, they were left with waking everyone up. Most of the kids had alarm clocks but sometimes that didn't necessarily work.

Mirage stepped out of the bathroom in her new school uniform, the black pleated skirt went only mid thigh with the white socks went only a little above the knee, under her light green blazer was her white blouse that she had noticed was a little see through so she wore a red tank top, a matching green bow was tied around her neck loosely and her raised heel black school shoes completed the look. At the back of her head was a clipped pink bow that she was slowly starting to hate, the sleeves of her blazer were to long for her but she didn't mind.

"You punch Keith to wake up, I'll wake the others," called Dan through the door, Dan was walking into Bonnie and Clyde's room as Jack and Butch were already up. Dan wore the uniform to as he attended their high school St Luke's College. He wore long black school pants that dragged on the floor and the white school shirt, a green tie was undone around his neck and also his light green blazer was to big for him.

Mirage then walked into Keith's blue coloured room, his bed was set in the corner and around it were stray pieces of clothing, books or comics, his desk sat on the far wall next to his wardrobe and a large shelf held all of his sports trophies. A stereo was plugged in next to the door and a large pile of CDs next to it. Mirage sighed and sat on his bed, she clenched up her fist and really hard punched him in the gut, Keith mumbled and turned over exposing his back, again Mirage punched him but he did the same thing. She smirked, she knew how to wake and she only did it when it was an emergency, this could be one as he needed to make breakfast, she liked her finger and very slowly placed it in Keith's ear, "WET WILLY!" she screamed jumping off the bed giggling.

"MAI!" he screamed getting off the bed and grabbing his uniform.

"JUST HURRY UP AND HELP MAKE BREAKFAST!" she yelled back, Mirage walked into the kitchen where Jack and Butch were making sandwiches for lunch, Dan was at the stove cooking some bacon while Bonnie and Clyde were pouring orange juice. Mirage looked at the three toasters set up on the bench, grabbing the loaf of bread she started putting the bread in, grabbing a plate she waited for them to pop out. This was how breakfast was like each morning, very hectic, Keith ran down the stairs almost tripping on Jack's skateboard, he grabbed a pan and started cracking eggs, the rest of the kids came down Shawn and Johanna carrying Joe and Jo, they carefully placed them in the highchairs getting their baby food ready.

Ten minutes later they were all eating passing plates around and talking, "how are we getting to school?" Asked Jack to his mother as she had come back halfway through the meal.

"I'm taking you, Keith, Mirage and Dan will be walking or you can ride with Keith," replied Lucy finishing up her juice.

"I'm walking," Mirage said picking up her plate and dropping it in the sink, she grabbed her green school bag and walked to her room to pile in books. She looked at her clock it was eight o'clock and school wouldn't start for another forty five minutes, it would take her twenty minutes to walk to the school, "I'm going now, bye," she said walking out the door.

Keith and Dan looked at each other and ran after her pulling their bags with them, "bye," they said slamming the door behind them.

"Oi, wait up," huffed Dan, "these pants aren't made for running," he muttered slowing down to walk beside his sister, "I have this feeling I won't like this school, just a gut feeling you know, like some stuff may happen," Dan took his bag off and zipped up one of the pockets that he forget to close.

"You always have a gut feeling," Keith wiped his hand through Dan's hair making it spiky, "that is way cooler, don't you think so Mai?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Yes way cooler," she said emotionlessly, "a little gel does wonders," she muttered sarcastically, redoing her hair clip.

"Hey wait up!" called someone from behind them.

They turned around and looked at Bobby, Dash and Tyrone jogging towards them, "hey," they all greeted turning back around again to continue walking.

"That uniform doesn't suit you," said Tyrone flinging his bag over his shoulder, "know who's class your in?" he asked poking at the bow on her head.

"Ten Silver," Mirage replied swiping at his hand, "leave the bow alone," she muttered glaring at him.

"Our class, this makes it easier to show you around, we have PE today with your dad, is he strict?" asked Dash rubbing his hands through his blonde hair.

"Don't know," replied Dan, "better question are the school and teachers strict?"

"Not all of them and we have an annoying vice principle cause Mr D had to go to some other school to see it's progress so were left with her," Tyrone pointed at a tall thin women with red hair that was in a very tight bun.

"She anorexic?" asked Keith looking at the women; she was standing at the gate telling students off about uniform (this happens at my school and it's very annoying).

"Dan wait," mumbled Mirage grabbing her brother by the shoulder and turning him around, "don't get in her bad books yet," she warned doing up his tie.

"Thanks," Dan said, "but I don't get in trouble it's always you and Keith," he reminded turning around and walking to the school gates.

Keith and Mirage looked at each other smirking, "wonderful how the family looks at us eh?" Keith said, "how big is this place?" he exclaimed looking up at the triple storey white building, an iron wrought gate surrounded the perimeter and large trees stood in inside the gate almost like trying to stop eyes from looking inside.

As they entered the school grounds a voice from behind them said sternly, "your shoes are untied Miss Oliveri and may I have that ring on your finger jewellery is not a part of uniform regulations," the vice principle held out her hand expecting Mirage to hand over the ring.

"Sorry Ma'am but this is my engagement ring and in not allowed to take it off," lied Mirage a look of pure innocence on her face.

The boys around her nearly gagged, "yes?" the red haired lady turned to the young men behind her.

"Sorry but no one was supposed to know about that, you told her," lied Keith turning to Mirage almost smirking.

"Miss Lei we only have twenty five minutes to let them get settled in, could we show them around now?" Dash said his arms held behind his back.

Miss Lei made a gesture and Dash and Tyrone started ushering them away from the women, "you are great liars," Tyrone poked Dan in the shoulder.

They all shrugged, "runs in the family, Butch and Jack are perhaps the best," replied Dan.

"No I'd say Mai was, they learnt all the tricks from her," corrected Keith.

"Hey I come up with the plans and I have help doing it so I'll just say it just runs in the family," Mirage sighed and grabbed Dash, "now please explain very carefully where my locker is so I can get these heavy books out of my bag," Mirage motioned to the bag on her back that was quite full.

"Sure come," said Dash walking towards the building, "you planning to have lunch with us cause we hang around the trees, over there," Dash pointed to a patch of very large trees at the far end of the left side of the school. In the distance was a sports stadium and a gymnasium, basket ball courts were to their right as were a few outdoor tables, "the gym and the office is the door on the left wall, that's where you go to hand in phones or forms and stuff, staff room and first aid is in there too."

"Have you ever thought of being a tour guide?" asked Keith, following him.

"Our lockers are on this floor," they were on the second floor of the building, "Keith your locker is up stairs cause this floor is for year tens and nines, seven and eights downstairs and elevens and twelves up there," Dash pointed towards the ceiling and Keith nodded making his way to the stairs.

"Dan you locker will be around here the year nine area, just keep walking down this side of the lockers and you'll find it in no time, come Mirage your locker should be next to mine," said Tyrone pushing the door open that lead to the year ten area, "ladies first," Tyrone bowed and Mirage giggled walking into the area.

The main hallway was full of blue lockers, kids were talking or running around, a group of boys were throwing a football around, many doors lead to different homerooms and classrooms, "if you have any advanced classes there more likely to be in one of these homerooms or up stairs, we'll show you to your classes," Dash walked forwards and reached a bunch of lockers, "right here your locker, Tyrone has the locker above you, just beware cause his books always seem to fall out and if he's clumsy enough he'll end up dropping his lock on your head," Dash looked wearily at Mirage and went to his locker which was next hers. (I always get the bottom locker so I'm used to getting things dropped on my head.)

Mirage kneeled down and unlocked her locker, it had enough room inside for her books and some other stuff, slowly she took out her books and piled them inside, grabbing a photo and a few pictures she started decorating the sides of her locker, "just like my old locker," she smiled, she pulled out a cracked mirror that she brought she stuck it to the side.

"We better get in for homeroom," said Dash who was leaning against his locker waiting for Mirage, "you ready?" he asked looking at Mirage.

"No," she muttered shaking her head thoughtfully.

"You girl with the black hair and coloured fringe, Miss Oliveri?" called out a teacher that stumbled spilling half her coffee on the floor.

"Yes Miss?" Mirage asked turning to face the teacher, her hands full of books. The teacher looked to be in her mid twenties and had light teal hair and amber eyes, she was wearing a tight navy formal skirt and a light blue blouse.

"Mr Tithe and Mr Cupulet you can go to homeroom, I just need to have a few words to her," smiled the teacher.

"Be gentle with her Miss Milan," said Tyrone entering the classroom, "we'll save you a seat Mirage," he said before the door closing blocked his voice.

Mirage turned back to the teacher, "Miss Oliveri welcome to St Luke's College, I'm Miss Milan your homeroom teacher I also teach advanced math, if you're having any trouble you can come to me, so yeah um…welcome, now follow me," Miss Milan rushed a greeting and entered the classroom that suddenly fell quite.

All the eyes turned to Mirage who entered almost gliding into the room, she faced the class with an emotionless face looking at her new classmates, Tyrone and Dash were sitting by a window near the back, one other face she remembered, a handsome blue haired boy, 'Kai goes here' she thought surprised.

Kai looked at the girl and his eyes widened, 'I knew I'd see her again, wow she hasn't changed at all (not exactly like anyone changes in a few days Kai, (that's me talking))' Kai was looking the girl up and down smiling at the girl.

Mirage didn't smile back but nodded her head slightly at him, "so Mirage is it okay if the class asks questions?" the teacher turned to the new student.

"Sure," she replied, "um…kid with the blue hair?" she pointed to a boy that had long blue hair in a ponytail.

"Tyson," he said, "how old are you?" Tyson asked leaning forward.

"Sixteen," she answered in a bored voice, "Tyrone?" she sighed.

"Your hair is that natural, I mean the fringe?"

"Well my hair was changing colours after my sister was born, so yeh it's natural blue, pink and purple, kid with the bright red hair?" Mirage tilted her head to the side.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked, "and it's Tala to you babe," he smirked leaning back on his chair.

Mirage smiled as she saw Kai glare at the red haired boy, "that's classified, Tala," she smirked and saw another hand go up near the back.

"Names Crystal, listen do like these school uniforms?" asked a girl with blonde hair in a sky blue ribbon.

"I think I'll say no, I don't like to be forced to wear something I don't want to, it also deprives one of their individuality," Mirage replied smiling at the girl.

"You smart?" asked Tala still leaning in his seat, "and what hobbies do you like?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm smarter than my younger brothers and sisters, and I like target practice like throwing knives or shooting arrows, playing video games with my siblings, track, hockey, rollerblading, riding my motorbike and staying far away from my little sister, oh and playing pranks, playing pranks rules," Mirage said enthusiastically.

"So you can be like dangerous, if you throw knives or shoot arrows?" asked a girl from the front.

"Can you show us?" asked Tyson getting interested, "but like throw something else, like a pen see if you can get it to go through the gap between my fingers," Tyson got up and put his hand on the wall spreading apart his fingers.

"Use a paper clip!" shouted Kai from his seat next to Tala.

Mirage turned towards him smirking, "if you want me to use a paper clip why don't you take Tyson's position," Mirage watched Kai decide.

Kai nodded and got up and stood where Tyson stood, Mirage fumbled in her bag and pulled out a paper clip and straightened it out, "you ready?" Kai nodded and Mirage aimed quickly the paper clip flew through the air and soft thump sounded, the paper clip landing in the gap between Kai's fingers.

Kai breathed out and looked back at Mirage, "wow how long did it take you to become that good?" asked the teacher gathering up her books as the bell for first period went.

"Since I was little," she replied turning back to the front waiting for Dash and Tyrone.

Kai came forwards and whispered softly, "meet me behind the gym," he turned away and walked towards his friend, Mirage starred at his back.

"Come we got science," said Dash pulling on her arm.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was this chapter? The next chapter will probably be about her classes or something.


	6. Advice

Hello, hope you like this chapter, nothing happening much in my life so I won't bore you to death. And it was my friends birthday, next one is my other best friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter six: advice**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stood behind the bench in a white lab coat and safety glasses on, her hair was up in a high ponytail with the annoying bow placed over the hair tie. She was working with Sayuki Kazamatta a girl with shoulder length brown and purple hair and green and blue eyes that if you often starred in them it would seem like they were swirling, she was about 5'7 and fairly thin, Mirage thought she was okay, a bit on the quiet side, Mirage didn't notice her in class because she was sitting in the corner covered with shadows.

Sayuki seemed impressed about her precise aim at throwing things, so far they had a few common interests like they could both use sais or use daggers, they also liked the same kind of music. Dash and Tyrone seemed to be good friends with her which she found good, "so thirteen brothers and sisters must be hard looking after them," Sayuki said turning the Bunsen burner on as Mirage took observations.

"It's annoying but I'll live, I mean Dan and Keith pretty much help out, Nina and I don't necessarily get along and the black came from Jack," Mirage replied bending down to see the measurements, "what about you, your family?"

"Um, well," Sayuki hesitated then sighed in relief as the bell went, "I'll se you in advanced math," she called out hurrying to the door.

Mirage took off the lab coat and the glasses and walked to Dash and Tyrone, "PE?" she asked walking out the door.

"Yep, with our new teacher, your dad," Tyrone teased, "we have to get our uniforms from our lockers first," Tyrone walked along the lockers to his, Mirage bent down and unlocked her lock.

"Fuck you, Ty!" she yelled holding onto her head, "the chemistry book ain't all that light you know," she glared at him and pulled out her stuff putting in the locker.

"Told you to be careful," laughed Dash closing his own locker, Mirage glared at him, "don't kill me now," Dash put his hands up in defence.

"Lets just go," she mumbled following Tyrone down the stairs and out to the grounds.

"Girls room, boys room, I'm sure you can find your way," Dash said pointing to the two blue doors with signs indicating the gender.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you and the new girl getting close cousin," sneered Kai pulling on his green sport shirt.

"What's it to you?" retorted Dash unbuttoning his shirt, "and how did you know about her throwing paper clips?"

"Met her at grandmas," Kai shrugged tying up his runners.

"You tried something didn't you?" Dash asked quickly glaring at his cousin.

"We flirted around that's all," Kai replied, "got a kiss out of it," he mumbled softly.

"Don't hurt her Kai," threatened Tyrone, "she could most likely kill you," he warned shoving his clothes in his school bag.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage looked in the mirror, she was wearing a short green shirt and a black sport skirt, she had white wrist guards and white runners, she heard male voices and curiosity getting the better of her she leaned against the wall, "We flirted around that's all," that voice it sounded so familiar, the next part was a bit muffled, then she heard Tyrone.

"Don't hurt her Kai."

Mirage pulled away from the wall, she looked confused, 'what was that about? What did Ty mean? They were talking about me,' she realized, 'but why would Kai want to hurt me? He liked me didn't he?' Mirage shrugged and walked out of the room carrying her school bag, "hey dad, um…Dan don't you have class?" Mirage asked walking up to the two men.

"I got PE too, but you got dad as a teacher, Mr Ryan's cool though at least that's what dad said," Dan sat on the grass and his sister followed.

"I wouldn't really trust what dad says," Mirage shoot her head smiling, "anyway what do you think?" she motioned around the school.

"Better facilities but nothing like home, I really miss it there, I like the fact that our house is better and my computer system but it's not like Middleton," Dan's face saddened and he looked to the ground drawing circles in the grass.

"It's not Middleton no, but it's our home we just got to live with it, we'll make new friends and enemies and memories, you can be sure that the girls are better as are the boys," Mirage trailed off as she watched a black haired boy walk passed, "see you don't get guys like that back home," she said turning back to her brother.

"Dash and Tyrone are coming and Mr Ryan's calling everyone up, cya sis," Dan walked back to his class where he was greeted by a red haired girl.

"Hey Illusion, happy about the move?" asked a cheery father.

"Not really no," she replied looking up at her father, "what do you have planned for the class dad?"

"It's coach or Mr.Oliveri Mai, sorry, but why tell you when I call tell the whole class and not waste any breath," 'Coach' looked down and smiled at his daughter who smiled in return, "hurry up guys, I have records to write down!" he called.

"Hey Mr Oliveri," greeted Dash and Tyrone.

"We are so please to have you teaching us," Tyrone bowed and quickly stood up.

"Stop kissing up Ty, might put a black mark on your ego," said Mirage who was lying on her back.

"Hey man, I can't play sport for shit okay, I prefer to stick to my best subject, TV," Tyrone put his hand on his chest and held his head higher.

Mirage shook her head giggling, while Dash raised an eyebrow, "do you do any exercise?" asked Mr Oliveri starring at the blonde boy.

"Of coarse sir, I get plenty of exercise…I watch sport on telly three times a week," the three of them groaned.

"My dad is going to make you train harder now, you should have grown up in my family, you would always be doing some kind of sport, most of my brothers and sisters play hockey, I for one consider target practice a sport cause it improves your aim," Mirage stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Okay hello everyone, I'm Mr Oliveri but you can call me Coach I'll be your new hockey coach as well, how many of you play hockey and yes Mirage that includes you," Coach turned to his daughter. Mirage glared and put up her hand obediently, "okay ten of you play, how many are trying for the team?"

Mirage took her hand down and starred at the grass watching a ladybug crawl up a piece.

"Today we'll be doing track, I need some kind of record for your folder and I've read your old folders, it seemed most of the girls liked to slack off, that won't happen in my classes," Mr Oliveri stopped and looked at his daughter, "Mirage? What did you say?"

"I was just saying Coach, what's the point of picking PE if your not going to participate?" Mirage looked up and looked towards the other girls, three of them were glaring or scowling at her, Mirage poked out her tongue, 'I need an enemy they would quite nicely.'

"Curiosity killed the cat," said one of the girls, she had long black hair and violet eyes, her skirt was pulled up and her shirt was to small or made to look to tight, so far she was draping herself all over Tala.

"So my satisfaction brought it back," Mirage replied bored, "hey Coach when are we starting?" Mirage asked picking up a rock and throwing in the direction of her brother.

"You're getting better," the teacher said watching as the rock hit him on the head, "you know you should stop aiming at your brother, he told us about the paper clip," he said sternly, "but we'll start now, any volunteers, Mirage just be quick," he sighed.

"Hey I want to get this over with Coach," Mirage said, getting in the starting position.

"Get ready, steady," she raised up her body getting in the second position, "go!" the teacher yelled and Mirage was off running the track.

She smiled, "did it hurt?" she asked as she passed Dan, her long black hair blowing behind her.

"I'll get you back tonight! With the help of Jack and Butch, your black eye hasn't exactly healed yet too!" Dan yelled back.

Mirage smirked and put an extra burst of speed she crossed the finish line, "1:25," the coach stopped the watch and smiled, "next?" he called, "and you could've gone faster," he said staring at his second eldest daughter.

Mirage smiled, "no need, that was just a normal pace for me," she replied, she lied on the grass. A shadow came across her figure, she squinted putting a hand to her forehead to block out the sun, "you are?" she asked.

"It's me," mumbled some guy looking down on her.

"And that would be?" she drawled.

"It's me Tala," the boy bent lower so she could see him better.

"What do you want?" she sneered sitting up.

"Yeh, what do you want Volkov, you know we don't necessarily like you or Hiwitari for that matter?" growled Dash glaring at the red haired teen.

"Hiwitari's your cousin," Tala said raising an eyebrow.

"So doesn't actually mean I have to like him," Dash replied, "now answer the question, what do you want?"

"Don't really know," Tala thought, "I just felt like annoying you guys," Tala shrugged and walked away back to his friends.

"Well that was a pathetic attempt to annoy us!" Mirage screamed at his retreating back, "why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like him?" Mirage said looking back at her friends.

"He can't be trusted, neither can Kai, listen stay away from both of them, they're players and they'll most likely go for you next, we don't want you crying to us about it, that's why any girl problems keep it to yourself or to Maria, we're boys," said Tyrone putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, who's Maria?"

"Chocolate loving, French hating girl about 5'6, red hair down to her waist usually plaited or down, you'll meet her at lunch," replied Tyrone, lying on the grass, "she gets angry a dumb people so beware" he added.

"You calling me dumb?"

"Well no you're actually smarter than me believe it or not," Tyrone said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's so hard to believe," said Dash, "yep coming, my shot see ya in a few," Dash got up and jogged to the starting line.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now lunchtime and like she would she went and waited behind the gym for Kai, Mirage sat on the ground leaning against the wall, she looked at the sky and tried to make shapes with the clouds, "okay that one looks like a plane and that one looks like a rabbit, where is he?" she asked herself looking down at her watch, she had been waiting for twenty minutes already and she really wanted to get to her friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some how Tala had found out about his meeting from one of the girls and was currently under the full watch from his best friends, "tell me again why I can't see her?" he asked darkly leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Because we haven't figured if she's cool enough and she's pretty don't get me wrong but she just ain't hot," Tala said looking at his best friend, "and she talks as if she's better than everyone else Kai why have her when you can go out with Patty?"

"Because Mirage actually has a brain and I promised my cousin I wouldn't hurt her which she probably might be feeling if I stood her up," Kai growled.

"Since when did you promise your cousin anything, last time I heard you two didn't get along," Tala blew a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"Good point but still-"

"Kai as your best friend I advice you stay away from her she could be your downfall to your already glorious life, your popular and girls want you, if you really need to vent out your _frustration _just grab someone else," Tala crossed his arms and starred at his glaring friend.

"Since when did I follow your advice?" Kai sneered.

"Since we were friends, now lets go have lunch," Tala walked away and Kai growled clenching and unclenching his fists.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Maybe he'll end up hurting me, maybe Dash was right, he can't be trusted,' Mirage walked to her friends that were sitting under the patch of trees, 'which is the real you Kai, one that wants to use me or the guy that thought everything was a dream, which one Kai?'

"There you are Mai, your friends were looking for you," Dan ran up to his sister, "listen can I borrow five bucks and are you all right?"

"Here," Mirage handed him five dollars and continued walking, "and I'm fine," she added before her little brother could say anything.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Here's this chapter thankyou for reviewing my other chapters can you review this one?


	7. Pranks and eavesdropping

My updates will be nearly every two days, so that's when you'll expect a next update, well that is until I start school which is in a few days. I'm scared sort of cause I'm starting school at a new campus, our school is really big and strict and is the third best out of wherever I live. I'm starting year ten and I've got some advance classes like Biology, I don't know if I'm smart enough. Anyway I better start this chapter.

**Cause of the lack of info on Hockey I shall change the sport to Soccer**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter seven: Pranks and eavesdropping.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How was school guys?" asked Lucy who was setting up the dinner table.

"Sucked," all the kids replied, getting ready for dinner.

"Dad's at school for the tryouts, so is Keith, Mai and Dan, but Mai doesn't play soccer, so why is she there?" asked Jack sitting down.

"Probably going to be helping her father, now tell me why your school day sucked?" she smiled looked at her grumpy kids.

"Just does, we miss our old home mum, we want to go back its just not the same," Butch put her head on her hand and started eating slowly.

Lucy smiled softly and continued eating thinking it might've been a mistake to move.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage had to keep herself from laughing and snorting throughout the whole two hours of the tryouts, she had just realized that her dad got promoted to train a bunch of kids that couldn't play soccer if their lives depended on it, though an exception to her brothers, Dash, Kai, Tala and a the girl in her class Crystal.

Everyone was getting ready to leave and she skated up to her father (she had her rollerblades), "you're going to have so much trouble with this team, you're aren't going to find a very good goalie unless you train someone," Mirage skated around the rink, occasionally twirling and doing tricks.

"What I don't get is Mai, you play soccer with us, why won't you play for the school?" Keith was packing his bag with his equipment.

"You're like one of the best goalies I've played against, I'm sure Butch and Shawn would agree," piped up Dan.

"I'm not playing and pouting and begging isn't going to help," snapped the black haired girl, continuing her rounds of the rink.

"I'd still like you to try out though," Coach said skating up to his daughter, "just try out, for me," he pleaded staring down at her.

"No," she stated and she sped off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She's a goalie, that's a bit strange if she's good at target practice won't she be good at scoring?" asked Tala sitting in the stands next to Kai.

Kai just stared at the girl watching her elegant moves on the cement field, "she's got so many brothers and sisters she would probably have to dodge things that fly around her home," he replied still watching her, Mirage was smiling and Kai thought of how beautiful she looked when she did.

Tala chuckled, "lets go man, and remember what I said stop drooling over what you won't have," he picked up his bag and walked away leaving Kai to growl in annoyance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Things couldn't get any worse, the first week of school was horrible, Mirage was now being treated horrible, bullied by people and she didn't know why. Kai was avoiding her and Tala kept sending her dark looks, as well as other girls in their year. Mirage was a little disgruntled by this but didn't let much of it effect her, most of the time she just ignored them, but this was proving difficult for her friends and brothers.

She had met a few people that were as old as she was, Crystal, Maria, Sayuki, Cristina had become her friends and often tried to stand up for her until Mirage told them to lay off as it wasn't their fight.

Jack, Butch and the other younger children kept finding it difficult to pull pranks and were slowly finding out that they didn't fit in, they were different and they also got teased for sticking together.

Lucy their mother, had to leave them for a couple of weeks to go see their aunt who was really sick, so now the babysitting was doubling up on the older teens who had their own issues to get through.

Theo was becoming tired of going to the school principles office to find that Butch had gotten into another fight and now left the job to Keith. The only positive thing was that his Soccer team were getting better at the sport.

Mirage sat in the front yard watching her siblings play games, they had finished their homework ages ago and now the only thing she had to do was look after dinner. She glanced at the wall where her younger brother Shawn was abseiling from a bungee cord, Butch was sporting a black eye she got from school and Jack was looking after Jo and Joe.

This was the only time she was happy, when she was at home with no Kai or Tala or popular kids. Kai had gotten into the teasing and bullying but Mirage felt like he was forcing himself, but still it did hurt. If someone was bullying you and you thought the guy was decent and he told he liked you wouldn't you feel betrayed or something?

The honk of a car got her attention and she looked to see a red convertible pull into the driveway, she groaned and stood up just glaring at the people seated inside. Nina was waving at them and her dumb, no, more like very dumb boyfriend Liam just glared, "no one touch the car! Stay away from the car!" he shouted halting all the kids running up to them.

They both got out of the car, "where's dad? Mums gone to see aunty I know that," Nina smiled and hugged her younger siblings, she looked over at Mirage who was just staring at her, "after all those months you still haven't grown, maybe I should start buying you some heels instead of you wearing those really horrible runners," sneered Nina in her annoying squeaky voice.

Mirage opened her mouth to say something when Bonnie sensing the tension called out, "Nina come help us with dinner, you to Liam," Bonnie grabbed their hands and led them into the house with Clyde.

Mirage clenched her fist and grabbed her bow and an arrow and nocked one to land between the faces of her eldest sister and her boyfriend, they both yelped and turned to glare, Mirage just smirked and the others snickered.

Nina huffed and pulled the brown haired boy into the house, Bonnie and Clyde held up two thumbs before following, "so what are we doing this time?" asked Butch smirking evilly.

Mirage matched the smirk with one of her own, "we'll need some ink, but first we're better off waiting for dad to come home so we don't get caught, I'll also need his car keys, I'll leave that up to you guys the rest is up to me and Dan," Mirage went back to her seat and watched as Butch and Jack were discussing plans to get the keys.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Nina this is a surprise, we weren't exactly expecting you to come," Theo smiled and glanced at Liam trying to keep his smile on his face.

The blonde haired girl smiled cheerfully, her grey eyes glittering, "well I have something to tell you, we're getting married," she cried happily grabbing the arm of her long time boyfriend. The occupants around the room gagged or spat out a mouthful of whatever, Mirage was slapping Shawn on the back, while violently coughing.

"Dan and I are going for a walk," she said moving out of her seat, the kids looked at her and Dan followed a bottle in his pocket.

"Oh and Mai I need you to be my maid of honour, being my little sis," Nina called as Mirage closed the kitchen door.

"She's going to make me wear a bloody pink dress," Mirage mumbled, "we have to do this quick, come," the plan was going on now and she pulled out the car keys unlocking the car, she opened the hood and motioned for Dan to do his thing.

Dan was a little mechanic; he was good at fixing things and knew his way through the engine of a car. Dan unscrewed the cap of the windshield wiper tank, he then poured the contents on the inkbottle in, it didn't take that long, and soon their mission was finished. They closed the hood and locked the car smiling, laughing and trying to imagine the faces of the couple.

"She'll crack it if they she finds out," chuckled Dan sitting on the fence surrounding their house.

Mirage smirked and sat next to him looking over at the neighbourhood, "they deserve it, this is a wonderful outlet for stress and stuff, how was practice? I forgot to ask," Mirage smiled at her little brother.

"Just normal drills and stuff, it's okay I hang out with a few of the guys from class, look Kai and Tala," Dan nodded in the direction of the two boys that were walking down the path.

Mirage and Dan looked at each other and silently climbed up the trees of their front garden, the shadows hiding them from view, they sat on the branches and watched them walk pass.

"You know Tala I really can't be bothered hurting her, I'm wasting time and it's getting on my nerves," Kai glared at the red head.

"Hey I like causing pain to those that don't belong here and she's a perfect target, girls get hurt more than guys," Tala shrugged and looked at Dash's house, "why are we going to your cousins house?" he asked.

"Need to pick something up, and you might want to rethink what you just said about Mirage, she's stronger than you think, stuff like teasing her won't effect her much," Kai estated trying to hold in his growl.

Mirage frowned and continued to listen, Dan glanced at his sister worried, "depends what you say, hey you think force would work?" Tala asked smiling.

Mirage and Dan both frowned, Dan looking ready to kill Mirage put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "we aren't going to do it by force, that's going overboard," Kai growled opening the gate to Dash's house.

"Hey you think you can get any info out of Dash?"

"Not likely," Kai stated emotionlessly closing the gate after they entered.

Dan and Mirage looked at each other, Mirage's face blank or any emotion, "Mai you going to do anything? Cause if you don't I'll be all but happy to get Keith and we ca punch their faces in," Dan said climbing down from the tree.

Mirage snorted and stared at her brother with a raised eyebrow, "I highly doubt you'll be able to do any damage," Mirage shoved her hands in her pocket and started towards the house, "listen just ignore them and soon they'll get bored and leave me alone, if things call for drastic measures then I'll let you get Keith and attempt to hurt them, but remember this I can look after myself I don't need anyone else to get hurt," she opened the door and made Dan go in first.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you liked that chapter I couldn't think of much to write so that is going to be good enough. I'll get a new chapter started ASAP.

Read my new story, if you like kids with super powers you'll like this story. Bye for now. Review.


	8. Rocks

It is so hot over here; I seriously hate summer, why couldn't it be winter? School starts in a few days and so is my birthday, I am currently having family troubles and that is all we talk about, I want to have a big family dinner without talking about this certain problem, but that isn't happening so I'll just stick to me and my iPod.

I have the Greenday concert coming up in March, and once school starts there are going to be school photos. My blazer is small for me and I had to get a new one along with a new jumper. My uniform sucks apart from my sport uniform which rules.

I deliberately try to sabotage my uniform so I can wear my sport one but my parents always find a way to solve that problem. I haven't had a detention in ages I miss them so much. But my life is boring so I'll just get on with the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eight: rocks**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sorry can't I'm grounded," smiled Dan apologetically, he looked at his friends, a white blonde haired boy that was the same height as he was had soft brown eyes his name Alex, next to him was his twin Andrea she was extremely pretty with shoulder length white blonde hair and the same eyes, she was slightly sorter than they were but she was still pretty with a matching personality, so Dan was finding it hard to keep his blush down whenever she talked to him.

"Grounded? Do you get grounded?" asked Alex astonished, so far Dan hadn't gotten in trouble at the his new school and mostly kept quiet during the class.

"Just played a prank on my older sister's boyfriend," he shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know Mirage had a boyfriend," said Andrea looking over to the black haired girl.

"She doesn't, Nina does, well actually it's more like her fiancé now," Dan laughed, "my dad looked ready to kill when he found out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you put ink in his windshield tank," said Crystal very slowly Crystal was sixteen she had blonde hair and Mirage had just come to figure that she always had some kind of blue ribbon in it, her blue eyes always shone with mirth. Just like now as she just started doubling over with laughter, and her laugh was infectious cause once she started they all did.

"I haven't told you the funny part yet," Mirage chuckled, "as much as they were furious, actually I won't tell you what was funny I reckon showing you is way better," Mirage pulled out a photo and held it up, their faces were shocked and they looked like goldfish, Liam had a fly almost entering his mouth, "dad was trying really hard not to laugh cause he doesn't like Liam either and he had to escape the driveway to run into the house, he was laughing so loud, that we even heard it."

Tyrone was hanging off the tree he was leaning on laughing at the picture, "wish I could've been there," he breathed taking a seat on the ground and putting his arm around Crystal's waist and pulling her closer.

"So what's babysitting like? With all the siblings you have and all," asked Maria flipping her long red hair away from her face.

Mirage shrugged and leaned against on of the trees, "everyday is babysitting with my family especially now, my mum is away for a few weeks and Dad's busy so it's basically Keith, Dan and I doing most of the work. Grounded in our family is like doing chores or taking the guys to whatever practice they have, tomorrow I have to take Butch to her piano lesson and after that I have to take Jack to the skate park with his friend, at least this way I get to ride my bike," she mumbled at the end intercepting the soccer ball Dash was kicking around.

"See I don't understand why you didn't try for the team? You're really good at soccer and I've seen you play goalie when you played with Jack and Butch and the other little kids," Dash tried to intercept the ball but Mirage just went around him.

"I work alone," she stated kicking the ball between the two trees they used as goals.

Dash shook his head and turned around frowning, "psst, dumb and dumber closing in, I repeat dumb and dumber are closing in," muttered Crystal looking at Tala and Kai.

"Hey sis," greeted Tala to his twin sister Maria (sorry but she had red hair and he has red hair please forgive me.)

Marisa growled and stood up glaring at the other red head, "leave, it's bad enough I live with you but coming up and actually talking to me is much worse, my reputation is at stake," Maria was one of the most popular girls in the school even more popular than Tala. She was extremely pretty and hated her twin more than anything in the world.

Tala snorted and matched the glare with one of his own, "go walk into an alley or something," he retorted and watched as the red haired girl went from her sneering face to an angry shocked one then to a miserable one.

"That was uncalled for Tala!" shrieked Crystal standing suddenly and clenching her fists. Tyrone stood up looking angry, he put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulder trying to keep her away from the boy, "you're her brother and you don't care what happen, she could've died and you wouldn't care, you didn't see her when she was in the hospital!" the blonde screamed pulling away from the arms of Tyrone.

Mirage watched confused but she could've guessed what probably happened and she started feeling sorry for Maria and then that emotion mixed with anger at Tala. She looked at Tala who was standing without a care in the world and Kai stood behind him with an unreadable mask on, she growled. Standing straight she looked over to Maria who was sitting against one of the trees her head bent low and her red hair curtaining her face.

Mirage walked over to her and whispered a few worlds of comfort, soon the other girls joined and they were all trying to think of the most gruesome ways of killing the sixteen year old red haired boy, "I guess teasing Family Girl is out of the question," Tala said turning to his best friend.

Mirage growled and picked up a rock, turning around she threw it at his head, "sorry just wanted to check if anything resided in that area up there," she apologized smiling sweetly.

"Bitch," Tala mumbled rubbing his head and turning away, "I thought doing target practice would mean you could throw hard or something," he sneered.

Mirage needed him to say something like that and she picked up another rock, she put all her strength into this one throw making the rock land where the sun don't shine. They all howled with laughter and then the bell went, "oh look there's the bell better hurry to class," she said walking passed him.

Dan hurried over and patted the boy on the back, "I've been on the receiving end of one of those, you're not going to be able to walk for a day or two," he gave Tala on last pat on the back before hurrying off to congratulate his sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tala limped home with Kai growling and glaring at the kids they walked passed that kept laughing at him. Kai was standing behind him trying hard to keep his laughter in, his best friend got hurt by a rock because he said something stupid to a very pretty black haired girl.

Kai sighed as he thought of Mirage, it was taking every once in him to insult her and stay away from her and it was his stupid ego causing the trouble, not to mention the injured red head limping in front of him. He smirked and Tala sensing it snapped, "just laugh already!"

Kai stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "hey I respect you would be feeling moody and all but don't take out on me, you're the one that was asking for it," Kai walked passed him with his hands deep in his pockets.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'll write more in the next one I swear. So review thankyou.


	9. Camp projects

It's me again with a whole new chapter; school over here starts in a few days and so is my birthday. So I'm I hope you like this chapter, here goes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**C****hapter nine: camp and projects**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why am I working on the car and you're not?" asked Mirage rolling away from under the car using Jack's skateboard, her face was all grimy with oil and she was wearing her old overalls also covered in oil.

"Hey I'm cleaning the windows you want to do it?" Dan snapped lowering himself from the wall using Shawn's bungee cord.

"Sure," Mirage stood up and brushed herself off, "you work on the car I'll do the windows," she smiled and harnessed herself to the cord and started climbing grabbing the soupy sponge and washing the window, "hey! What are you doing in my room!" she yelled through the window and watching as Johanna was going through her drawers.

"Where are your CDs!" the blonde haired girl called back opening the window and poking her head through it looking her older sister.

"In the CD rack next to the stereo," Mirage said in a voice that said it was the most obvious thing in the world, "after that stay out of my room and don't scratch my CDs," she warned drying the window.

Johanna smiled and leaned forward and kissed her sister's cheek, "thanks bye and you missed a spot," she giggled moving away and closing the circular window.

Growling Mirage wiped the spot and abseiled down the wall starting on the next one, "what are you doing up there?" called a voice from behind her fence.

She turned around and smiled at Cristina, a black and red haired girl with blue eyes, "hey Cris what's up?" she greeted holding onto the cord.

"Obviously you," Cristina opened the fence gate and entered into her garden, "you still grounded? Oh hey Dan," Cristina smiled down as Dan rolled out from under the car.

"Hey and yeh we're still grounded," replied Dan rolling back under the car after grabbing at a wrench.

Mirage went back to cleaning the windows, "so is this what your dad gets you to do, clean windows and fix his car?" Cristina whistled and sat on the grass, "you'd have to be smart to fix a car," she added watching Dan.

"Dan just knows cars, he has a go cart in the garage," Mirage stated abseiling to the next window on the ground level, "I on the other hand know computers and electronics," Mirage stepped out of the harness and started cleaning the rest of the windows, "Keith foods burning," she called through the window.

"Shit," Keith mumbled putting his sport magazine on the counter and taking the pot off the stove.

"We have Drama tomorrow did you learn your lines?" asked the black and red haired girl.

"Yes," Mirage mumbled, she didn't choose Drama as a subject but got in the class because she couldn't get in Dance, "shouldn't we be learning Shakespeare in English not Drama and why'd it have to be Romeo and Juliet?" she asked turning around and dropping the sponge in the bucket, "and most importantly why'd I have to play Juliet?"

"Cause you make the perfect Juliet and I play the perfect Nurse, but I don't know how Kai got the part of Romeo? He's a dick and a big one for treating you like shit," Cristina said getting up and looking over Mirage's shoulder at the paper in her hand, "you have to give the twins a bath," she stated moving away.

"Wanna come inside and help or just keep me company?" Mirage asked walking towards the door.

"Sure," Cristina shoved her hands deep in her baggy jeans and walked in the house looking around, everywhere she looked kids were running around and playing.

"Welcome to my life," Mirage caught the look on Cristina's face as she saw all the kids, "these are my brothers and sisters," she entered Jo and Joe's room and took out a pair of new clothes and picked up the babies, "meet Jo and Joe," she held up the two ten month old babies.

Cristina smiled and took Joe out of her arms and tickled, "she's so cute," she cooed.

"It's a he," Mirage smiled walking out of the room and into the bathroom, she put Jo on the floor and switched on the taps getting the bath ready and testing it to see it's temperature.

Jo and Joe were already undressed thanks to her friend and she picked them up and put them in the bath, Jo and Joe like their bathes so they weren't complaining, "lets practice for tomorrow, let do Act three, Scene five where Capulet tells you, you have to get married," said Cris playing with the water and watching the twins play.

"O God – O nurse, how shall this be prevented?

My husband is on earth, my faith in heaven;

How shall that faith return again to earth,

Unless that husband send it me from heaven

Be leaving earth? Comfort me, counsel me.

Alack, alack, that heaven should practise stratagems

Upon so soft a subject as myself!

What say'st thou? Hast thou not a word of joy?

Some comfort, Nurse. Mirage rinsed the twin's body after cleaning it.

Cris smiled and started her role as the Nurse, "Faith here it is:

Romeo is bandished, and all the world to nothing

That he hares ne'er come back to challenge you;

Or if he do, it needs must be by stealth.

Then since the case so stands as now it doth,

I think it best you married with the County.

O, he's a lovely gentleman!

Romeo's a disclout to him. An eagle, madam,

Hath-"

"Oh will you shut up," said Keith walking into the bathroom, "Shakespeare's work is good and all but it's seriously confusing, quit the weird talking and speak normal," Keith held out a towel and picked up Jo, "I'll dry them you go do whatever you need to finish off," he ordered.

Mirage and Cris both shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, Mirage checked the sheet of paper, "finished, I'm going to go get changed out of these clothes just wait here," Mirage went to her bedroom door and walked up the stairs to her room.

Cristina just stared at the wall Mirage had disappeared through, "that is so cool," she muttered, Mirage walked out a few minutes later wearing her baggy cargo pants and a black tank top and black arm guards with the fingers cut off.

"I'm officially not grounded want to do something fun?" she asked walking with Cris down the stairs.

"Well the guys are at the movies but we can just go get a pizza or something, my little sis is sleeping over at one of her friends house for the night, hey I got a great idea why don't you sleep over?" the sixteen year old asked.

Mirage shrugged and went back into her room with her uniform, "sure, dad won't mind, I'll just go tell him," Mirage entered the lounge room where her father was talking to two people, who in closer view was Kai and Tala," um…hey dad I'm sleeping over at Cristina's tonight and yes I completed the list," Mirage answered the question that her father was going to ask, "the foods burning," she added looking towards the kitchen.

"Dad or Keith the foods burning!" called Butch hitting the puck in the hall.

Theo swore under his breath and went to the kitchen to handle the food, Johanna walked passed with a collection of CDs in her hands, "Johanna you can't play in here dad's having a meeting, what happened to your stereo?" Mirage asked pulling her little sister by the waist.

Johanna struggled out of the grip, "won't play, let go," she stated, "spent ten minutes trying to get the CD to work but it wouldn't."

"Was the switch on CD and not on tape?" asked Mirage taking the Eminem (is that spelt right?) CD out of the pile, "can't listen to this little sis," she smiled putting the CD on the table.

Johanna pouted and went back upstairs to fix her stereo, "you really are the Family Girl aren't you, how do you survive with this many kids you wouldn't have much money," sneered Tala staring at the black haired girls.

"Bite me cause at least I can walk straight," Mirage said walking out of the lounge holding up her middle finger and laughing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cris was lying on the couch half her body hanging off the edge and the blanket on the floor, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open silently snoring, Mirage was on the other couch her head hanging of the furniture and her legs thrown over the side of the couch, the loud beeping from the middle of the table made both of them yelp and fall to the blue carpeted floor.

"Shit," Cris growled getting up and rubbing their eyes, "oh my god my head," she groaned shutting the alarm clock off.

Mirage stared at the clock and pulled her uniform towards herself and got up to get changed, she walked to the bathroom slowly putting on her uniform and doing her hair, "hurry up I need to pee!" shouted Cris from the other side of the door.

Mirage opened up and smiled, "how long a minute depends on which side of the bathroom door you are on," she stated grabbing her bag and sitting on the couch watching TV.

Half an hour later they were at school sitting in homeroom with the rest of their friends all of them sharing what they did on the weekend, Miss Milan entered the room with a stack of papers and the room fell silent, "I have news on your camp and assignment, you will be graded I thought I'd tell you now for your Home Economics class, you will be paired with someone from the opposite sex and will pretend to be a married couple with a baby you have to look after," the teacher said handing out the papers, "get your parents to sign them, your partners names are written in the corner," she stated going back to the front of the room.

Mirage frowned and looked at her form, she just stared at the paper not noticing that any of her friends were talking to her, she then groaned and hit her head on the table letting the paper slip onto the floor. Tyrone raised an eyebrow at the girl and bent down and piked up the form and he to stare at it wide eyed, he then laughed, "ha! You paired with Kai!" he laughed still holding the paper, "I get paired up with my girlfriend and you get paired up with someone you sort of hate," Dash frowned.

"Ty that's a bad thing," the blue haired boy said shaking his head and closing his blue eyes.

Mirage groaned and looked up, "think I could fake a sicky?" she mumbled pouting.

"Don't think you're that good an actor, you make a wonderful Juliet but I don't think you can pull a Faris Bueller," sympathized Cris patting her back. (Have any of you seen that movie it is the best.)

Mirage glared, "I hate my life," she said letting her head drop to the table.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't think I can do this Tala, she hates me and I'm supposed to hate her, how can I be married to her and stuff?" Kai moaned, 'how am I going to keep my hands off her man?' Kai groaned inwardly as he thought this.

"You're going to have it hard Kai," smirked Tala shoving the form in his pocket, "I get to have Delilah,' he winked over at the black haired girl with the violet eyes who giggled and started talking excitedly to her friends. Kai scowled and shoved the form in his pocket getting up and holding his books.

"We better get to science," he mumbled walking out of the classroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was this chapter, things are getting more interesting, (raise your hand if you think so) and I think you'll like the next chapter, but you'll have to wait for me to right it. Love it if you review.

You are getting near superannuation if:

**Your knees buckle and your belt won't.**


	10. Allowed and the bus ride

Hey just woke up and this chapter may not turn out that great, I'm also listening to my iPod so if you find any lyrics happening just ignore them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter ten: allowed and the bus ride**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey dad, I need you to sign this, it's a camp assignment thing," Mirage held out a pen and the form.

"I think I'll read it first last time it was an English project that you failed," Theo picked up the form and red the sheet of paper, "how come all the school camps are happening at the same time?" he frowned signing the sheet.

"What do you mean?" Mirage asked looking confused and putting the paper in her bag.

"All your brothers and sisters are going on camp as well, no ones going to be home to look after Jo and Joe cause I'll be going to Dan's camp," explained the black haired man putting the pen in the holder.

"Can't you bring them with you? Or," Mirage smiled thinking about her plan, "or I can bring them with me, after all it's in the project I have to look after a baby anyway, why not bring a real baby. I mean I basically look after them anyway so it wouldn't be trouble," Mirage sat on one of the stools and smiled at her dad who was thinking hard.

"That could work, but what about your teacher and partner what will they think?" Theo asked rubbing his chin; "Butch are you doing your homework?!" he called.

"Finished!" Butch returned walking into the room, "so you're going on camp to, that means no ones going to be home apart from the twins," Butch held her hockey stick in one hand and her beanie in the other.

"Not unless I ask my teacher, now I got to go," Mirage grabbed her rollerblades and rolled out of the house while talking on the phone, "hey Dash, where does your cousin live?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Dash asked from over in his house.

"Just need to talk to him bout the thing, can you tell me now?" Mirage jumped a stray dog and continued rollerblading down a path.

"Two Crescent drive," Dash said, "but w-"

"Thanks" Mirage hung up and turned a corner and saw the house, it was just as big as Dash's, it was a white house with creeping vines up the walls, she rollerbladed in front of the gate and pressed the button to talk to who ever.

"Sorry but we are not taking any visitors at the moment," said a gruff voice from the speaker.

Mirage frowned, "could you tell Kai that Mirage is here and needs to ask him something," she replied.

"Master Kai is busy at the moment with work," the speaker said sternly.

"Listen dude man, this is for school, if you don't let me in we will both fail, and if Kai's parents hear about this they might yell at you for not allowing me to come in, now could you tell Kai that Mirage is here," Mirage said crossing her arms and standing in front of the gate, "thankyou," she bit out rolling into the front of the house.

The garden was huge, flowers and trees were planted everywhere and a large fountain was set in the middle of the driveway making a roundabout. She went p the stairs and knocked on the door, "how'd you get this address?" asked Kai opening the door, in his right hand was a sword and he looked to be breathing heavily.

"Your cousin so…your work was sword fighting?" Mirage smiled and held out her hand, "can I see?" Kai handed over the sword and watched as the black haired girl examined it, "its got an engraved phoenix on the blade, my one has an engraved dragon, it's light and flexible easy to use," Mirage handed the sword back, "pretty good sword," she said smiling.

"What'd you come here for?" Kai asked walking outside and not looking at her, he was afraid if he did he might do something stupid.

"That project we got in homeroom for Home Ec, do you think you are capable of looking after two real babies? Their ten months old," she informed, "my brother and sister."

Kai frowned, "won't that make things a little bit difficult? Two real babies means we actually have to look after them," the blue haired boy looked at the ground thinking.

"Come on please, no ones going to be home while we're at camp, my mums at my aunt's and my dads going on the year nine camp, please," she pleaded, "for me," she stepped and tried to look into his eyes grabbing his hands.

Kai shivered at the touch and looked into her grey eyes, "whatever, but you have to ask Miss Milan, also don't expect me to do all of the work cause I don't know much about babies, anyway I have to go, see you tomorrow," Kai stepped back and added, "don't tell Tala I was being civilised."

Mirage waved and rollerbladed down the stairs and onto the driveway, "bye Kai," she called.

Kai leaned against the door and sighed, "those eyes are so hard to deny, actually she's just to hard to deny," he mumbled entering the house and resuming his sword fighting practice.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So will you Miss, I have a valid excuse and even ask my father, Mr Oliveri the Coach come on please," Mirage said running out of breath as she tried to keep up with her homeroom teacher, "Kai even agrees and to think this whole assignment is about learning to look after babies, which is pointless for me but I could teach Kai, come on miss," she begged.

"I don't know, how much do you know about looking after babies and two babies at that," Miss Milan put her books on her desk and looked sternly at the girl.

"Miss your forgetting I have thirteen brothers and sisters, I'm a full time babysitter, I know a lot about babies, I actually look after the twins more than my parents do," muttered Mirage looking down at the ground scratching her head.

"If you are sure you can look after two babies by yourself then I'm giving you permission, but you'll have to bring the baby stuff," Miss Milan sipped at her coffee and began marking papers.

"So I'll just have to pack the pram and their other stuff okay, thanks Miss," Mirage smiled and sat in her desk waiting for her friends to come as the bell went.

(Please note that everything I have just written in this chapter is bullshit, I highly doubt that the teacher would allow you to bring any real babies in an excursion thing, **but remember this is my story and my overactive imagination, which has an under active reality so fuck off if you don't like it.)**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage got out of the car while Keith got the twin pram set up, it was the day of the camp and Mirage had woken up at 6:00 to get ready, she had woken up the twins and got them dressed, it was a gloomy day and it was cold, so she dressed Jo and Joe in warm clothing, she put on the baby bag that had all their nappies and food. Keith wasn't leaving for his camp till the next day so he was helping her out, "you sure you're actually going to be able to look after them, I mean I know you actually look after them more than we do but you have teachers and a partner-"

"Keith, I love you and I appreciate that you care and all but it is way to early for a prep like talk, we'll be fine, I promise," Mirage interrupted hugging him, "now help me with the suitcases," she ordered fixing up her grip on the babies.

They walked up to the bus where the rest of the class was; Kai was already standing their talking to Tala. Kai looked at her as she carried the two tired babies, he walked up to her and stared at her, "we have to look after these two?" he nodded at the human beings in her arms.

Keith left them alone to put the pram and her luggage on the bus, "the girl is Jo and the boy is Joe, they're tired and want to sleep so they might be a little cranky, hey guys," Mirage smiled as her friends ran up to her and started cooing over how cute the ten month olds were, "keep it down," she whispered.

"They look so much like you," cooed Crystal, "it's hard to believe they are your siblings than being your kids," she stated, "I mean they have the hair and they have the eyes."

"They are adorable Mirage, and remember they are under your care," Miss Milan looked at the black haired girl and the blue haired boy. Mirage smiled and Kai shrugged in return, "okay everyone's here so everyone on the bus and sitting next to your partner, once you step foot on the bus the project begins," Miss Milan ushered the grumbling kids on the bus, Mirage sat down putting Jo and Joe on her lap, Kai sat next to her and Dash and Sayuki sat behind her and Tyrone and Crystal sat in front of her.

Mirage waved at Keith through the window and then remembered the bag around the shoulder, "hold them," she passed the babies to Kai who looked startled.

"What?" he said cradling them in his arms.

"I need to put this up there," Mirage pulled out her iPod then shoved the bag in the shelf above her seat. She then sat back down and picked up the babies so they sat in her lap, she turned on her iPod full blast so it could be heard without the earphones, 'Calm Down' by Killing Heidi was playing and Mirage was singing to two giggling babies, "_when it feels like you're tripping, but you're not sure what about," _Mirage smiled as Crystal, Maria and Cristina started singing as well, "can you all hear it?" she giggled.

They all nodded and continued singing, the boys around them or more like their partners were watching amused, "you got Pink?" asked Maria.

Mirage nodded and played one of her favourite songs 'There you go' by Pink,

"_Hey don't come around_

_Talkin' 'bout that you love me_

_Cause you loved those bitches before me_

_I don't wanna hear that you adore me_

_And I know that all you're doin'_

_Is runnin' your mind games_

_Son't you know that game beats game_

_So your best bet is to be straight with me,_

"You know I think we should start a singing group and I'll be manager," said Sayuki nodding her head to the music, "what do you think?"

They all laughed and nodded their heads, "we'll think about it," Maria answered.

Jo and Joe giggled from their spot on Mirage's lap bobbing their head to the music, Mirage smiled and turned the iPod off, the others protested and she just smiled, "you can use," she handed the iPod to Crystal and sat back in her seat, "now you guys look out the window, look at the trees and the cars," Mirage held onto them and pointed out the window.

Jo and Joe held their hands to the window, they pointed to a dog that was sticking out of the window, "and that's a dog, a big ugly dog," she then pulled them back and turned to Kai, "this one is Kai and he'll be looking after you with me," she said, "say hello."

"Hello," they stumbled over the word waving slightly, Kai smiled and picked up Jo's hand which than grabbed onto his finger.

Kai chuckled, "hey do you think you can get that bag down?" asked Mirage.

Kai nodded and stood up to get the bag, he pulled it down and watched as Mirage picked up two bottles and held them out for them to drink, "can they walk?" he asked sitting down again.

"Not yet, but I'm teaching them, they like climbing stairs though," she frowned, "and they're starting to say 'no' a lot more," she watched them yawn and cradled them.

Soon Jo and Joe fell asleep and snuggled into the black haired girls chest, "oh, isn't that so cute," whispered Crystal leaning over the seat, "they're sleeping."

Tyrone leaned over the seat watching the babies, "you seriously know how to bore babies Hiwitari," he stated smirking.

Kai stared at him, "the babies woke up at 6:30 this morning they're a bit tired," replied Mirage leaning back into the seat, she yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep.

"Looking after kids must tire you out," said Sayuki leaning over her seat and looking down at her friend, "and she has about eleven of them and that's not including Keith and her older sister," she added.

"How does she do it?" asked Maria turning in her seat.

"You get used to it, now shut it and leave me alone," mumbled Mirage.

They smiled and turned back into their seats, Kai looked over at his partner and realized that her grip was loosening on Jo, he picked up the sleeping baby and looked down at the girl, 'I wonder if she looked this cute when she was a baby?' he thought playing with her finger that wrapped around his finger again. He smiled and yawned and soon found he was asleep.

Crystal turned around again and pulled out her sketch book and a pencil, "that will be one of my best pieces of art yet," she mumbled drawing the scene in front of her, Mirage was holding onto Joe and leaning on Kai's shoulder asleep and Kai had his head on hers also asleep with Jo in his arms.

Tyrone turned around and pulled out his camera, "you draw it and I'll save it on a roll of film, or do you want me to record it?" he asked taking a picture.

"What video tape them while they're sleep, your life is more boring than I thought," Maria smirked turning back in her seat.

"Hey, just because I have so many jobs doesn't mean my life is boring," he retorted.

"How many jobs do you actually have?" asked Sayuki, flipping her brown and purple hair over her shoulder.

"He has around five," replied Dash, "he's one of my Butlers but only during the holidays, a photographer for some magazine, he works in KFC, he works in Sanity music store and what's the last one?" Dash looked down at Mirage and his cousin and frowned.

"And I work in a clothes store," Tyrone concluded.

"Would explain why you have a great sense of fashion," Crystal said drawing in her sketchbook, "what I don't get is how you can keep up with it all?"

"Well I work for Dash during the holidays, the photo thing is only once a month, KFC is only Monday and Wednesday nights, Sanity is mornings on the weekend and the clothes store is on Friday and Thursday night," the blonde explained leaning his head on Crystal's shoulder.

"Do you have time for your girlfriend?" asked Delilah sitting next to Tala, "OMG Tala look, Kai," she pointed to the two in the seat.

Tala turned around and frowned, he was about to wake his friend up when Dash slapped his hand away, "they're tired leave them alone," the blue haired boy said glaring at the red head. Tala shrugged and turned back around.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was this bullshitty chapter, hope you all liked it; the songs were just things I was listening to on my iPod, so will you press the purple thing and review?

You are getting near superannuation if:

'**Getting a little action' really means the prune juice had some effect.**


	11. Thunder

HEY EVERYONE TODAY THE 3rd OF FEBURARY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M FINALLY FIFTEEN.

Any who school started two days ago and I have sport every single day, maths is easy and everything else is ok. Sorry for the long update which might happen a lot more now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eleven: thunder**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone sat in the dining hall waiting for the announcement the teachers had to say. The dining hall was big fit with small tables that seated up to four, the brick walls gave it the warm feeling which was needed in the cold weather, a fire place was crackling with warm flames and a buffet table was along the other wall and a dance floor next to the carpeted floor.

Mirage sat with her friends Dash holding Joe as Kai had left her to go to his friends. Mirage had woken up in the arms of her tormentor or more like the friend of the tormentor; Tala. She was then teased and constantly reminded by Tyrone who had it on film and Crystal had it in her sketch book, 'memo to self, get that sketch book' she thought glaring at the book sticking out of the blonde's bag.

The twins were becoming hard to control and Mirage knew why, they needed their nappies changed and they needed to be fed and to be played with, all of them she could do if they hurried up with the announcements. Jo squirmed in the hold from her older sister as did Joe but Dash already knew how to take care of kids having two younger brothers himself.

"Okay on with the rules," Mr Phillips said into the microphone, "under no circumstances are you to spend the night in another cabin, the babies you get go with you everywhere as they are just like real babies, your 'husband/wife' will always go where you go and that is not like you have to follow them in the bathroom," the greying man said exasperatedly, "it just means if they go into town you go with them, you are allowed to go into town whenever you fell like it. This is not like year nine camp where you have activities like archery or the giant swing, here you are free to do whatever you like and whenever, you must be back in your cabin before eleven and you must be present at breakfast and dinner which is at 8:00 and 7:00 sharp. Teachers will come check on you every day and will make sure the batteries are still in the fake babies and to see if they are still alive, you may leave," they all stared at Mr Phillips with their mouths hanging open.

'I have to be everywhere where Kai is,' Mirage thought slowly blinking her eyes, 'shit' she said blankly still computing all the data she had received.

Kai walked up to the black haired girl who he saw was still blinking and had on a blank look, raising an eyebrow he stood in front of her, so far he didn't think she realized he was there as she kept staring at his body, "you know when you think you look utterly stupid," he stated making her jump and the baby bounce on her knee.

"Say what?" she asked looking wildly around the slowly emptying room, "oh it's you," she stated uninterestedly picking up her bags and putting the babies in the pram.

"What were you thinking about?" the blue haired boy asked curiously.

"Just the fact that I have to be everywhere with you and I was planning on going to the mall or something," replied Mirage wheeling the pram around towards the door and moving her shoulders around to make it more comfortable to carry the baby bag, "can you help with the bags please?" she nodded to the two duffel bags on the ground.

Kai bent down and effortlessly picked up the bags also carrying his, "so you were thinking about me," he concluded smirking.

Mirage thought about it for a minute, "guess I was, but nothing that would please you, most of it was about how dumb you are and that you wouldn't follow the rules, then that lead to me believing that you wouldn't look after Jo and Joe," she paused at the jam up in front of the door, "but I was already expecting that," she added.

"I'm not like that you know? I'm not like Tala, I'll help you as much as possible but you just have to remember that I haven't had experience with kids before," Kai walked through the door after Mirage, "and if I must and obviously it is a must I'll come with you to the mall just with the exception that I don't do the whole shopping thing."

"Me either," Mirage replied waiting for Kai to open the door to their wooden cabin.

Kai struggled with unlocking the door and the sixteen-year-old girl groaned in annoyance, Mirage was always cranky after a long trip and sometimes she could be feeling sick but she was lucky she wasn't, "finally," Kai grumbled moving aside and holding the door open for Mirage.

"Oh what the perfect gentleman," she said sarcastically smiling sweetly at him as she pushed the pram inside. Kai grimaced and closed the door after him, "are you going to help me change Joe and Jo? Cause you need to learn," Mirage said as she peeked through one of the doors, "you can put the bags down but bring the green one," she instructed picking up the babies and bring them into the room.

Kai entered a yellow room that had a change table, cot, toy box and other necessities for babies. It was roomy and had a window covered by white curtains, "nice, I wonder how our room would be?" he asked putting the bag on the floor. A white door on the left wall probably lead to their room and the bathroom was the other door he had passed to get to this room.

"Okay come here and watch, what I do to Joe you do to Jo, boys are slightly are hard to predict when it comes to changing diapers," she informed starting to open the nappy, soon the whole room was filled with the smell, they both coughed and looked disgustingly at the white item.

"That's nasty," Kai said shuddering, "and you do this everyday," Kai shuddered again and continued to watch as she changed the nappy.

"Your shot," she said throwing the diaper in the bin and picking the baby of the change table and putting her in the play cot (I don't know what their called, the things that you put babies in with the toys and they can't get out cause the high wall things).

Kai frowned and looked at Jo who was still in the pram, he picked her up scrunching his nose as he pulled the diaper off, again they pulled back and coughed, he could feel Mirage leaning against his back as she watched him over his shoulder.

There was the smell of apples that always surrounded her, she smelled good he noticed and tried to concentrate on the job but his mind kept drifting to the kiss he had with her at his grandmothers house, he wanted to know if she tasted the same as she did back at the small town and it was frustrating him because of his reputation, "great now try not to suffocate her when you put the tabs on," she instructed her breath right near his ear.

'I wonder if she is doing this to annoy me or is she just doing it because she doesn't know?' he thought as he put the pants back on the ten month old that smiled happily at him.

Mirage was watching over his shoulder finding it a perfect accuse to get close to him, he smelled of sandalwood and she had to smile to herself as she felt Kai tense beneath her, she admitted that he was still the hot boy she met in the forest, image wise not personality. She was confused as to why he wanted to have nothing to do with her and figured it had everything to do with Tala. She frowned and went back to job Kai was doing and reminded him not to put the tabs tight, she smiled as she stood back and admired Kai who was cradling the baby a look of confusion as to what to do next and worry probably wondering if he was holding her properly.

"You may be lacking some stuff with how to care for a baby but I reckon you'll make a wonderful father one day, now how about we go unpack or something, not like we need to unpack but how about we just get settled in before we go to the mall?" Mirage smiled picked up the forgotten bags that were put on the floor, "I'll just need to put the twins stuff away," she said crossing to the small wardrobe to put the baby clothes away, the change table would soon be filled with the rest of the baby stuff.

Kai shrugged and left the room, sighing he leaned against the wall closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward, 'this is going to be a hard week' he thought opening his eyes and finding grey eyes staring back into his, he jolted surprised, "fuck, where'd you come from?" he swore blinking his eyes.

Mirage smirked then shrugged, "well when my mummy and daddy went on a holiday day, they did a little something – something and that little something – something turned into a whole big something and then I was born coming out of the-"

"Okay I get the point," Kai said shaking his hands around and widening his eyes, "do you tell your siblings this kind of stuff?" he asked suddenly looking worried.

"Well my parents do get the usual question 'Where do babies come from?' and then they panic and leave it up to Keith and I to answer, Keith does it straight forward while I use to many scientific terms they just end up turning out," Mirage replied picking up her duffel bag and entering the bedroom.

The bedroom was the same as the twins room but slightly bigger with two single beds and a mirror and end tables, nothing special. She sat on the bed throwing the bag on the ground in front of the bed, the white door opposite her bed. Kai walked in and sat on the other bed; "so when are we going to the mall?" he asked putting his bag next to his bed.

Mirage looked at him, "it's around eleven now and we'll need lunch, we could go now," Mirage thought opening her bag and pulling out her wallet and shoving it in her pocket along with her phone and keys. Kai stood up also and grabbed all his stuff and watching as the young girl went in to retrieve the little infants.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Kai," Mirage started trying to break the silence that enveloped them as they walked to the mall.

"Yeah what?" he asked looking her through the corner of his eyes, his hand shoved deeply into his black jacket.

"Nothing really just wanted to know if you were alive, or course you're walking but really I just wanted you to talk," she said pushing the pram with difficulty up a small slope.

Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed the pram and began pushing up, "you know you should stop talking cause every time you do, you make me sound smart," Kai said blankly.

"That is so old," she said in awe just blinking her eyes at him, "I would have thought you had insults and stuff," Mirage looked at him tilting her head to the side.

"I do I just don't choose to use them on you," Kai replied smirking.

Mirage wonder if he was joking with her or if he actually meant what he was saying and that was calling her dumb, "hey how'd this conversation start?" she asked wincing in the cold weather as a strong cold wind blew at her.

"I think it started with 'so Kai'," Kai said frowning in thought, "you should have brought a warmer jacket," he recommended seeing her shiver and hug her self in the thin black jacket.

"I'll buy one then," she shrugged rubbing her watering eyes, "we better hurry into the mall," she nodded that the building coming closer.

"Why spend the money?" Kai asked pulling her body closer to his and putting an arm around her shoulders so he could push the pram, 'stuff you Tala,' Kai thought smiling slightly.

Mirage flushed and hid her head her long bangs hiding her face, she suddenly warmed up and it was because Kai put an arm around her. She didn't exactly want to pull away but she felt slightly uncomfortable, but to hell with how she felt, she was warm.

"I sort of wanted to ask, do you remember anything that happen at my grandmothers?" Kai asked uncertain, it had bothered him for weeks and he just needed to know.

Mirage tensed and stared at the ground as she walked with Kai pressed up against her back, "um…yeh," she replied nervously, "why?"

Kai took a deep breath, "just wondering, I also wonder if you like me," he thought out loud, he then widened his eyes and stopped the pram suddenly causing Mirage to crash into it.

Mirage's eyes widened as well and then the air was knocked out of her as she crashed into the pram, "ow," she moaned, "what did you say?" she asked groaning.

"Ah don't worry," Kai said hurriedly pushing the pram again from behind Mirage.

"Well I just wanted to answer anyway and I guess as much as I didn't want to be your partner with this project," Kai's eyes saddened but Mirage didn't see, "I guess I still like you as much I liked you back at your grandmothers, maybe more that I'm now at your school," she said softly and turning to stare at him, his face was confused for a second just thinking about what she had just said.

"So you still liked me," he said slowly looking down at her grey eyes and admiring the strength and emotion in them, Mirage nodded her head slowly and he smiled seeing that the way she looked now reminded him of a five year old that was getting told off by their mother, "you know you're cute when you do that," he smirked.

Mirage glared suddenly, "I'm not cute, just childish sometimes," she then pouted and turned around steering the pram into the food court, Kai chuckled and followed after her. (I'm just wicked aren't I?)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage slept in her bed and groaned, she hated thunder and lighting and s did the twins, she wasn't scared like them she just found the loud noise annoying, getting up from the bed she entered the twins room and turned on the light, Kai was groaning and had the blanket covering his head, "you're scared aren't you?" Mirage whispered soothingly stroking their cheeks, "you want to sleep with me tonight? That's what you did at home with mum and dad," she asked softly watching as the crying subsided and they were just hiccuping.

Joe and Jo nodded their heads and Mirage sighed, her bed was too small the only other bed was the one in the lounge, which would mean getting it set up. Sighing she turned around and gasped as Kai stood almost an inch away from her, "it's to much hard work setting up the couch at night," he said softly, "just put our beds together and how exactly are you going to look after two babies if there is only you?"

Mirage sighed again and rubbed her eyes, "me and you sleep in the same bed?" she quirked a brow up staring from under her bangs.

"Do you really think I'd try something?" Kai asked matching the look she had on, he tried to keep her gaze on her face but with the small nightgown she had on it was quite difficult.

Mirage studied his half naked form, "aren't you cold?" she asked looking back at his face.

"Are you checking me out?"

Mirage smirked, "you were checking me out first, and I trust you but I'm not sure," Mirage looked down at the babies who screamed from the loud noise of the thunder, she then looked back at Kai, "fine," she mumbled picking up the babies. Kai went back into the room and pushed the two beds together, Mirage walked in with Jo and Joe wrapped in their favourite blankets, "you take Jo and I'll take the other one," she passed over the girl that was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

Kai sat in the bed and cradled the baby her small head resting on his shoulder, Mirage done the same thing with Joe, "night Hallucination," Kai yawned closing his eyes trying not to think of the sudden weight next to him.

"Night," the girl mumbled falling into the dream state of sleeping.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that chapter, pretty useless and fluffy sort of. Sorry for the long update but school just started and it's year ten and I have advanced classes like VCE Biology and I have PE every single day so at least I have something to look forward to during the day. Anyway review please.


	12. Nonna

Hello, I got so many vouchers that now I got most of the CDs I wanted; my CD rack is already full. But school tomorrow and I have to go to the gym, I have sport every single day and you know what is the best, in my alternative sport class I'm the only girl! Not many good-looking guys in it but a few, I think one of my old crushes is in it but pft old crush. Anyway I better write this chapter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twelve: nonna**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai sat in his room staring at the computer screen, 'how the hell did she get my msn?' he thought. Everyone was back from the camp and marriage project and the only memory that always stuck in his head was how comfortable it was to have Mirage in his arms.

_:Flashback:_

Kai woke up at five in the morning; the thunder and lightening had subsided so it was only drizzling. He wanted to roll over but he couldn't one he would probably squash the little baby that was still cradled in his left arm and the other reason would be that his right arm had somehow snaked around the slim waist of the black haired girl.

Very carefully Kai tried to move his arm but instantly Mirage slowly opened her grey eyes to look into Kai's mahogany ones, "don't," she whispered closing her eyes again and snuggling into Kai's warm shoulder, her head resting in the crook of Kai's neck.

Kai tensed up, "but someone might see us," he protested looking out the window.

Mirage mumbled something that sounded like, "let them see, I'm comfortable and warm and you ain't taking that away, just sleep. I know you're comfortable," she smiled lazily and pulled Joe closer to her body.

Kai took one last look out the window and then back down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he had to smile she looked so calm and sweet that unconsciously he kissed her on the temple before falling asleep again.

_:End of Flashback:_

'I kissed her on the temple! I kissed her, I am so stupid,' Kai thought still looking blankly at the computer screen, 'I felt right but I'm supposed to not make her not like me. How am I going to do that?' Kai then blinked and banged his head on the table.

He then looked up at the computer screen where he was having an msn conversation with Mirage:

_Phoenix of Fire says: how'd you get this address? _

_Optical Illusion Fusion says: Dash, any who you did finish the report? And Jo and Joe say hi! And they now run around the house cause you had to teach them how to walk :glaring at you right now:_

Kai smiled that had been one of the best things, he had taught the two twins how to walk, Mirage had been so happy with him that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had learnt how to look after babies and always took it to heart when Mirage said that he'd be a great father. Kai already knew the sixteen-year-old girl would be a great mother, especially if she raised most of her brothers and sisters. Kai also admitted that he was going to miss having Jo and Joe around, they were a part of him like his own little brother and sister.

_Phoenix of Fire says: say hi to them to, and yes I finished the report, don't expect me to be Einstein and have it all perfect okay, I'm not as smart as you okay? Also can you ask your dad when the next soccer practice is?_

_Optical Illusion Fusion says: _(if your wondering about the name, just something I made up that rhymed.) _He says that the next one will be Monday, Wednesday and Friday cause you have that match coming up. I better go got to cook dinner, my mum's coming home tonight, cya dude man._

Mirage stood up from her desk and brushed her hair with her fingers; her nonna (grandma in Italian) was coming to stay with them for two weeks while her auntie was in hospital. The black haired girl with the light blue, pink and purple fringe was wearing a light yellow off the shoulder top with flared sleeves and black pants. She always had to dress for her grandmother and it was always annoying, she wanted her baggy t-shirts, another thing she hated about having her nonna around was the criticism about not being the woman she was supposed to be. The way Mirage thought about it was that she already had the skills to cook, clean and look after kids and that was what her nonna was always complaining about.

Mirage walked down the stairs of her room keeping her eyes to the ground, when she opened the door and looked up she yelped, "god," Mirage put a hand to her chest as she stared at Dash and Tyrone wide eyed, "what are you doing here?" she hissed standing up and glaring at them.

"These belong to you?" Tyrone asked holding up two white mice, "saw them crawl run out of the lounge," the blonde said, "where are you going?" he asked another question looking down at what Mirage was wearing.

"CLYDE YOU'RE MISSING TWO WHITE THINGS!" yelled Mirage watching as her little red headed brother walked out of his room, his hair was everywhere like he distressed.

"Thanks been looking everywhere for them," Clyde pocketed the two mice and turned to walk away.

Mirage just stared after her brother, "put them back in their cage nonna might freak," she called after him, "so what are you doing here?" she then went back to her two best friends and looked at Tyrone curiously, "don't you have a date or a job to get to?"

"I finished both my jobs, the photos turned out great for the magazine and well Sanity is just Sanity, my date with Crystal is tonight, one year anniversary taking her to somewhere special," Tyrone grinned and pulled at his collar of his suit jacket.

"This place formal?" Mirage asked smiling at how lucky her best friend was, "does she know?"

"Just told her not to wear anything to boyish," Tyrone replied shoving his hands in his pockets as they all walked down to the kitchen.

"Crystal doesn't know the meaning of girl, she doesn't own any skirts only baggy pants and baggy shirts," Dash said looking at Tyrone.

"That's why I asked Maria to sort of help, she owns a few skirts and nice clothes, even if they are all red and black. But red is the colour of love," Tyrone held up is hand moving around like a teacher would when stating a fact.

"Red may be the colour of love but it's more the colour of passion," stated Mirage opening the oven and looking inside to check the lasagne.

"Or it could be the colour of tomato sauce, hey can we stay for dinner?" Dash hit Tyrone on upside the head going about how rude he was.

"I thought you had a date with Crystal?" Mirage raised an eyebrow and watched as Tyrone sheepishly scratched his head, "we were just talking about it before!" she exclaimed, "you are an idiot," Mirage mumbled staring at the door as Butch and Jack ran pass carrying a bag and Dan following after them.

"Give my cars back!" Dan yelled after them, "Keith or someone answer the door Nina's here!"

The three sixteen year olds blinked a couple of times, "hey Butch," Mirage started walking outside through the back door, "Liam's probably going to be here, Nina would want Nonna to meet him and see how much of a nitwit he is, I have a prank that ain't going to involve his car, it'll be very simple and knowing you, you wouldn't be as suspicious," Mirage leaned down to whisper in her little sister's ear about the new prank for her brother in law.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ciao Nonna," Mirage leaned down and kissed her grandmother on the cheek, "your English is improving," she complimented taking a step back to let her siblings greet her.

"You ave' all grown," the old woman croaked, her Italian accent still there, "this must be Jo and Joe, they look just like you," she said looking the two babies over, "more like their older sister," she smiled at Mirage.

Mirage smiled back, she was always her favourite and the black haired girl knew that the old woman wasn't going to like Liam, she held back a smirk as Nanna Sofia started badgering her parents.

"Tonight is going to go on forever," mumbled Keith out of the corner of his mouth, "we got school tomorrow and with all the three full Italians in the house we won't get any sleep," Keith looked over at their mum and dad. (A thing about most Italians according to me as I'm half Italian, is that they never shut up and are always in each other's business, they are very loud trust me I should know.)

"At least we'll have excuses for falling asleep during class," said Jack leaning forward from where he was standing next to Dan, "but Butch and I needed all the energy we could get for the major prank we we're going to do."

Mirage had to smile her family was the best and they all trusted each other, they got on pretty well apart from her and Nina. If there was one thing that meant so much to her was her brothers and sisters, she would do anything for them, "I was planning on falling asleep tomorrow, we have assembly for three periods and Tyrone already gave advise 'fall asleep with your eyes open,'" Mirage blew her fringe away from her eyes.

"Butch why do you dress like a boy? You are a beautiful woman-"

"Technically she's a little girl," corrected Keith dodging his grandmothers flying hand, "what it's the truth," he chuckled walking into the dining room.

"I'm not little, little is Bonnie, Johanna, Mary-Kate and Ashley and Jo, me I'm a girl in boys clothing," Butch protested pulling her beanie down on her head because it was pulled off by Dan.

"Isn't it supposed to be a wolf in sheep's clothing or something?" Bonnie asked looking at her older siblings as she sat down.

The three eldest shrugged and watched in amusement as Nina was getting a lecture about choosing the right man to marry and not to marry a dipshit. Oh yes this night was going to very interesting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where do you get these ideas!" exclaimed an angry father that was trying desperately not to laugh as his wife and eldest daughter tried to unstick Liam's butt off the chair.

"Holding in your laughter isn't very good you know? You'll be hiccuping all night," stated Mirage standing straight and looking at the scene with a twinkle in her eyes.

"She gets this from you," cackled Nonna Sofia wagging a finger in Theo's face, "proves she's your daughter, she misbehaves as much as you did when you were a child," Mirage snickered at her father who was looking down at the ground looking like a five year old getting told off by their mother instead he was a forty five year old. Before Mirage could get in any more trouble and get grounded she quickly walked away and into the front yard with her younger brothers and sisters climbing one of the trees.

One of the rules in the Oliveri household, you can only ground someone on the night they committed the crime and because she had to be in bed in a few minutes she wasn't going to be grounded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pretty useless chapter but still wrote it. So now Nonna Sofia is going to stay with them and some other pointless stuff like the grandmother not liking Nina's choice for a husband. Anyway will you review thankyou.

You are getting near superannuation if:

**_The Prime Minister is younger than you are._**


	13. Talent Contest

I love Maroon 5's song Not Coming Home it is so cool. I just brought the CD with my CD voucher I got for my birthday. I also got the Linkin Park/ Jay-Z CD that's okay I guess and tomorrow I have to go to the gym for class. Anyway I better start the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter thirteen: Talent contest**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you mean I can't borrow this book," Mirage snarled glaring at the librarian.

"You need a library card," the old woman said scanning books, "can't borrow books without one."

"I don't have a library card, I wasn't here for the school photos to get one taken," the black haired girl cried, this was the forth time she had to explain to the woman sitting at the counter.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to use the book inside," she smiled apologetically and continued on with scanning the books.

Mirage growled and walked to the book trolley and threw the book down, "stuff it I'll go to a public library," she mumbled slinging her bag across her shoulders and stalking out of the large room.

"Did you need this?" sneered a very familiar voice from behind, Mirage turned around and stared darkly at the blue haired boy in front of her holding up the thick hard cover novel, "see I would let you use it but I don't allow my books to get touched by filthy peasants," Kai smirked and something in his eyes as Mirage noticed wasn't right. Tala was standing next to him a wicked smile on his face.

"Stupid, book don't belong to you, belongs to the library," Mirage corrected glaring at them still slightly pissed with the librarian.

"Yeh but my family pays for them, we're rich not poor like you," Kai smiled half-heartedly and walked passed her holding the book loosely in his hands.

Mirage glared darkly at their backs and shoved her hands in her pockets pulling out a rock she had saved from lunch, aiming very carefully she threw the rock at Kai's head which bounced off and hit Tala, smiling satisfactory she turned and walked the other way.

"Bitch!" Tala called leaving Mirage to grin wider.

Suddenly she frowned, 'Kai has been acting weird lately, Kai's turned jerkwad, damn him, Tala and the bloody rich,' she thought inwardly growling and walking away even more pissed than before at both the librarian and the two teenagers.

"Hey wait up!" someone called from behind her yet again, Mirage turned around annoyed, "Mirage wait," the orange haired and blue eyed guy took deep breaths and had his hands on his knees out of breath, "I'm Brooklyn and I just wanted to tell you that Kai's a jerk, Tala an even bigger one," the orange haired guy smiled and stood straighter, "I should know I hang out with them," he stated.

"And the reason I'd be seen with you is?" Mirage asked staring at him uninterestedly.

"I wanted to ask you something, I'm in your Drama class but I always sit in the back. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime? To watch a movie or dinner I don't know?" Brooklyn started scratching his head uncertainly and Mirage had to admit it was cute, he was cute but compared to Kai he was a baby.

Mirage though thinking this was a bit taken aback, 'someone asked me out and he's a cute one too and smart by what I've seen during class. But he hangs out with Kai and Tala, how can I trust him?' "You hang out with Kai and Tala Brooklyn, I don't know if I can trust you?" Mirage said shrugging her shoulders.

"Just because I hang out with them doesn't mean I actually like them," Brooklyn replied a smirk gracing his lips, "I don't play girls," he added.

Mirage had to think about it, she had never had a boyfriend before always asked but she always declined, "sure, I guess," she mumbled putting her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to," Brooklyn smiled, "I can handle being rejected."

"I'll go out with you, you seem okay, see you this Saturday?" Mirage smiled, "anyway I better go, have to pick up my siblings from school and go to soccer practice," she waved goodbye and turned around hearing Brooklyn shouting out about her not being on the soccer team.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your happy?" Jack leaned in closer and examined his older sister's face.

"What you don't want me to be happy? Fine, I'll just have to make your life miserable," Mirage was rolling down the street towards her school riding on Jack's skateboard, "you need to loosen the nuts on the wheels makes it turn easier," she stated kicking the board up and passing it to Jack.

"So dear sister, why are you happy?" Butch asked faking a smile and pulling her black beanie down.

"I got a date with a guy that hangs out with a few people I truly hate," Mirage replied suddenly frowning, she then shrugged thinking she'd worry about it later, "okay try not to bother dad while he's in practice with the team, I'll get the sport equipment and you can what you like, if I know you guys well enough you'll probably want to play hockey, or in Butch's case you'd want to point out the flaws in the team," Mirage walked through the gate into the soccer pitch, "dad can I have the keys to the sport room?" she called out, "thanks," she grabbed the keys as they were thrown at her and returned to her brothers and sisters.

"Oh look the it's the circus," Kai called out smirking and walking passed with Tala, "and their the clowns," he pointed towards the group and Mirage had to put a hand on Butch's shoulder to keep her from jumping on him, "no one insults my family! Ti prendo a calci in culo!" (I'm going to kick your ass) Butch stopped fighting against Mirage's tight grip and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Mai man, calm down, we don't have a clue what your saying but calm down," Jack said quickly grabbing her hand and gently stroking it, "guys, cover your ears," he ordered turning to the younger kids.

"Tu sei ceffo, stronzo e bastardo," (you are a jerk, asshole and bastard) Mirage said angrily in rapid Italian, something that only happened if she was really pissed or if someone insulted her family, really living with your Italian grandmother could be bad.

Kai and Tala looked at her weirdly and walked off, Mirage was still glaring huffing she turned to get the sport stuff. (For your information I won't mention to you why she has had the sudden mood change, well for one she hates people insulting her family and she was pissed before but she also has got her time of the month.)

Jack and Butch looked at each other telling the others to wait they followed Mirage into the sport room, "you okay?" they asked warily standing next to the door in case she blew it at them.

"Fine," Mirage grumbled pushing the sport trolley through the door, "no one insults my family," she mumbled, "I've been around Nonna far too long, good thing she leaves in a few days," she smiled suddenly remembering all the dresses she ha to wear during her stay, "I won't have to wear anything too girly."

"Can we have the basketball?" Butch asked holding out her hands, Mirage looked surprised and handed the orange ball, "I can't be bothered playing hockey, to tell you the truth I'm sick of it," Butch walked off and Jack followed as did the others.

Mirage sighed and sat on the bench to watch the practice but that didn't necessarily work as her thoughts drifted off to Kai's attitude, 'Kai you are confusing me. A few weeks ago you admitted you liked me…I think and now your treating me like you hate. I have a feeling Tala has a big influence in this and I even admitted my feelings for you. But if I must I'll give you your room to work things out, lets just hope you don't do anything stupid that could ruin what was our relationship, do something and you will lose me forever Kai," she thought staring blankly at what was happening on the soccer pitch.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"For all I know she just insulted me back there," Kai held out his arm to Mirage who looked like she was daydreaming.

"She probably did," Tala stated, "and that probably hit her where it hurt, at least now we not that if you insult her family she'll probably crack it, imagine how many detentions we can put her in if we get her to start a punch on," Tala smiled evilly and kicked the ball to Kai.

Dash stared at the two boys out the corner of his eyes and he felt his blood boil, 'Kai may have told me how much he likes Mirage but I won't let you hurt her cousin,' he growled intercepting the ball and kicking it to Crystal who passed it to Cristina.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay I've just signed Mirage in for the talent contest," Crystal said excitedly jumping up and down. Dash and the others groaned while Mirage just stared expressionlessly just blinking her grey eyes.

"Say what?" she asked down at the rocks she collected and were just about to throw at the target she made.

"Talent Contest stupid, I'll let you pick the talent but I'd say singing and target practice are your best option, you're not all that great at much," she joked holding out a form and pen.

Mirage took them and stared at her name, "how do you suppose she does target practice in a talent contest, throw daggers at the judges," Sayuki said sarcastically.

"Like I said she can sing," Crystal replied still smiling, "or she can recite the 'I hate Kai and Tala' poem."

"Why am I in and you're not?" Mirage asked staring intently at the blonde.

"Just wanted to enter someone who can beat Delilah and her crew," the blonde replied shrugging, "you had the talent, we all tried once but we never won, we're hoping you'd do it."

The black haired girl sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose something she had been doing a lot of lately, "what makes you think I'd win?" Mirage asked seriously.

Crystal shrugged, "just tell us if you're going to do it?" Maria snapped crossing glaring at the black haired girl.

Mirage looked around at the eager faces, "fine," she sighed, "but don't expect to much from me and I'm going to get my boys to play the instruments," Mirage smiled evilly and looked at Tyrone and Dash who were slowly backing away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the lonnnnnnnnng update but with school and curfews it's getting hard. My best friend nominated me for class capital, not to sound vain or anything but I hope I get it, I'm responsible and I have good records. Anywho will you please review?

Oh and sorry for a short chapter, next one will be wayyyyy better!

Your getting closer to superannuation if:

_**You can sing along with the tunes they play in lifts. **_


	14. Hitting it Where it Hurts

Almost got my iPod confiscated at school today, it really sucked cause I was shit scared. I'm also going to the movies with this kid I met at my nine year old friends party, if you read one of my stories at the start about me rejecting this guy well it's the same guy I'm going to the movies with. School is going okay I guess and my teachers are cool, you know what the coolest is…I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN MY ALTERNATIVE SPORT CLASS. But I better write this story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter fourteen: Hitting it wear it hurts**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this, what is going to happen to my reputation," Tyrone mumbled standing to the side of the stage holding his acoustic guitar. Tyrone had his blonde hair spiky and was wearing a silk blue button p shirt and baggy black jeans, next to him was Dash his hair was in the same hairstyle messy, he was wearing a silk button up shirt with blue baggy jeans.

"I'm good at talking people into doing things I've practiced on my brothers and sisters many times," Mirage grinned from the adrenaline rush she was receiving from the crowd as they stood off stage. She was wearing a green silk spaghetti strap dress with black formal pants and her white ballet like shoes, her hair was held back by a silver dragon clip and the top part of her hair that was layered hung around her head.

"I can see them," Dash said pointing to the crowd where Crystal and the other girls were sitting, "they look really excited and I'll run off stage if your girlfriend yells out something really unintelligent," Dash poked Tyrone in the shoulder and Tyrone cried out.

"Don't injure the talented arm, we need it to win," Tyrone stared moving his hands around in fake attempts to do karate, "hiya!"

"Hi ya to you to hon," Mirage mumbled, "oh, it's our turn lets go," she looked back and Dash and Tyrone nodded.

Walking out they smiled and picked up their instruments, Tyrone at the guitar and Dash at the piano, Mirage was standing up the front holing onto the microphone, "hey people," she greeted, her grey eyes roamed the audience and she could make out her friends, her enemies and her family, which was quite difficult with the bright lights, "tonight I'll be singing 'Gotta Tell You' by Samantha Mumba with Dash and Tyrone playing the instruments, hope you all enjoy," Mirage smiled one last time and held onto the microphone waiting for her friends to start playing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Your love for me came as a waterfall   
Flowin' inside me like never before  
Your love for me, somethin' I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now

When you walk in the room that very night  
A special feelin' just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now."

Mirage's eyes went over the crowd as she moved along the stage singing, her eyes than stopped on Kai who was just watching emotionlessly looking up at her,

"Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm tryin' deeper to explain  
'Cause baby, I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me

But now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talkin' on the phone  
I should be strong, there's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong, where you  
belong

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
Tellin' me, tellin' me."

Mirage then looked away and back at the crowd singing her heart out and leaving Kai feel slightly hurt, probably thinking if she chose the song on purpose.

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight

Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight," the black haired girl finished and bowed with the rest of her friends, she could hear everyone cheering and she had a feeling that they might actually win the contest, or at least beat Delilah and her very weak attempt at dancing.

Leaving the stage she turned to face Tyrone and Dash who looked a little disgruntled, "what's wrong guys, we did it we finally don't need to practice any more," she said energetically.

"We saw the way you were looking at him, it was with loathing but because the thin line between love and hate got in the way your eyes were probably showing something different," Dash snapped glaring at Mirage who looked confused.

"Ah…say what?" she asked her black eyebrows furrowing together.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out on your own," Tyrone smiled reassuringly and glaring at Dash, "lets go get a drink, I'm sure you'll need one," still looking confused Mirage allowed Tyrone to lead her away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Second place," Mirage breathed out as she and Dash walked home, she was holding a silver trophy that they won, one of the school students had a band and they won first prize while Delilah had got nothing.

"And we beat Delilah, the whole point in you entering the contest," Dash smiled having his hands in his pockets, "and what's even better in that Crystal said nothing embarrassing and that Maria gets to tease Tala about choosing a dumb girlfriend that can't dance for shit," they both laughed and then stopped as they saw two figures coming forwards.

"Kai, Tala," the black haired girl breathed out just staring at them through the dark, "our wonderful night has just been flushed down the loo," she mumbled continuing to walk.

"Cheating on your boyfriend is very bad, Brooklyn's going to be heartbroken," Kai sneered smirking as they advanced nearer, Mirage looked into his mahogany eyes and thought she saw them flash in pain and anger. Mirage had been dating Brooklyn for a week and it was true he wasn't anything like the guys he hung out with.

"Dash and I won't work," Mirage wrinkled up her nose in disgust, "cause I have the perfect gentleman as a boyfriend already."

"Brooklyn and you won't work out either, he hates little brats formally known as your siblings," Tala smirked crossing his arms and looking down at the slightly shorter teen, "he's just going out with cause of pity, he has a heart and hates people getting hurt, like hell he'd actually go out with you."

Mirage just stared at Tala blankly and then turned to Kai, "so what'd you think of the show?" she asked holding onto the trophy.

Kai shrugged, "wasn't that great," he avoided looking in her eyes while shoving his hands in his pockets, "I reckon Jo and Joe could've done better and they can't even talk."

"No you're wrong, they can talk and you missed out on it now they say your name, Jerk," Mirage smiled and tilted her head to the side, "you should visit them."

"Wouldn't want to meet those brats, I hardly got any sleep on camp," Kai scowled.

"Have I told you never to insult my family?" Kai nodded his head and watched as Mirage calmly closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, "well heres some news you've turned from one of the most great people I know into a jerk that has started hating anyone under your status, I would very much love to kick you ass right now but can't, I'll probably rip the dress," Mirage pointed to her green dress.

"Yeh well you were one of the greatest people I knew also, then you entered my life here in this town and changed everything. I don't like change and I don't like your family, your father is an exception he's my coach," Kai looked down and Mirage narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know anything about my family," she snarled griping onto the trophy tightly for her knuckles to turn white.

"I know they can betray you, your not even related to them are you? Your mother left you on your 'parents' doorstep, a letter explaining why they didn't want you and wasn't it because they didn't want a pathetic daughter?" Kai was smiling triumphantly and Mirage turned to look at Tala who was also smiling in glee his blue eyes shining.

She felt Dash's hand on her arm squeezing tightly and she felt her eyes burn with tears, "she's not useless now, she's not pathetic," Dash growled leaving Mirage and grabbing Kai's shirt, "what are you doing you like her?" he hissed his face just inches away from his.

Kai shrugged his cousin off and stared at Mirage who was still standing there shocked, "who told you?" she snapped her eyes wide, "who told you Kai and don't lie?" her voice was starting to crack, she lunged at him and pushed him back into the fence they were standing next to.

"I'll tell you now, your brother in law is a dick," Kai stared into her glossy eyes.

Mirage stood up suddenly and shoved pass Tala in the direction of her home glaring darkly trying hard to stay composed, "oh look the baby's going to cry," Tala mocked in a baby voice, "where's mummy and daddy now?" he called after her. Dash punched Tala in the face before running after the black haired girl.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage was having trouble breathing, the words Kai said running through her head '_didn't want a pathetic daughter' _no one was supposed to know about the adoption even her little brothers and sisters didn't know, only Keith and Nina, she heard Dash calling her name but didn't pay any attention to it, "Mirage," Dash grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her towards him, "you aren't pathetic' he kept on mumbling stroking her hair.

Mirage stared numbly pass his shoulder ignoring the comforting words he was saying and the way he was comforting her, "they've been trying to find something to use against me and they've found it, they found something that could hurt me," she said softly not looking at Dash, "it hurt, but not as much as it is to realize that he person hurting you is the one you like…maybe even love," she trailed looking down at the visible dark spot on the ground where she allowed a tear to drop.

"I don't think anything I say may help, but all I can do is say that Kai's a dick a big one if he hasn't realized his feelings for you, but we better get home our surprise party is waiting so at least act happy, for tonight," Dash smiled and hugged her tightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their houses, "can I ask something about this, how come you look so much like your family?"

Mirage smiled, "my birth father is Coach's twin brother, and my birth mother was my adoptee mother's older sister, but soon my birth father died before I was born and my birth mother didn't want me. Things get difficult when I have family reunions cause it's this whole anxious and uncomfortable thing," Dash looked at Mirage smiling, she was happy sharing her secrets with him, "cause you see your real mother and then you compare her to the mother I have now you see how different they really are, mum and dad aren't talking to her and it's even more weird I have to refer to her as Auntie."

Mirage breathed out slowly the trophy held closely to her chest, she had bottled everything inside and now a huge weight had just been lifted and now she can just deal with the Kai problem. Thinking of Kai made her feel heartbroken but as much as she could try she won't be able to get over him.

And yet she won't be able to forgive him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I absolutely love BIOLOGY and then we get to do inline hockey, today we just did indoor hockey and I got hit in the toe with the puck and you know how much that hurt, I was jumping around yelling at the guy that did it, the guy that did it was one of my friends. Mr Spot Teacher said that I could bring my own rollerblades when we start inline hockey. I can't wait!

Anyway will you please review.

**Irritainment: new description for senseless television programmes. (_This is not a real word only made up)_**


	15. Guilt

Hey people, I made Kai into a really big dick didn't I. Anyway my life is the same as always sort of boring, my friends celebrate Chinese New Year which is soon and I'm invited to their party, they said that a few boys that I met and had a good relationship with, (not like a couple we were friends, guys I haven't even had a boyfriend yet! Mostly cause the boys I know are my best friends.) I have a lot of homework but I can't be bothered doing it yet, in year seven and eight I used to do my homework in homeroom but I don't any more cause it was then I realised that people would always end up asking me for my homework so they can copy. I get annoyed by that and I get annoyed by this guy in my maths class, he was in my homeroom class last year and lets just say he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he always calls me my best friends name and my best friend my name, it's really frustrating and it's taking all my self control not to punch his little perfect head! Anywho I better write this story.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! AND NO I DID NOT GET ANY VALENTINES THANK GOD!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter fifteen: Guilt**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She was on the verge of tears!" Tala whooped punching the air, the two boys were in Kai's house. Kai's bedroom was huge; it had dark blue, light blue and white walls with black curtains on his wall length window. His king sized bed was against the middle of the wall and a TV set in the wall opposite it, facing the window was his desk and, the stereo against the other wall, he had a walk in wardrobe and an adjoined bathroom.

Kai laid on his bed, his hands behind his head and his mahogany eyes closed, Kai only grunted in response listening to his stereo playing Maroon 5's song 'Tangled' if you listened to the words he thought it sort of reminded him of what he was doing or what he did.

"Aren't you even going to celebrate we can make her miserable-"

"We already accomplished that," Kai mumbled opening his eyes and staring at Tala emotionlessly.

"Kai man, you need to loosen up and celebrate you made her miserable, we're making her life hell and your reputation is growing, as much as we are the most popular guys in school or in our year level, we can be the most powerful guys by the time we reach year twelve, we'll have the hottest cars and the hottest girls, Kai it'll be the best," Tala grinned widely and sat on the desk chair.

"Kai you apologize to her, you now that hurt and you know you don't mean it, now why did you do it?" Dash walked into the bedroom angrily and glared at his cousin. Kai shrugged and stared blankly at the blue haired boy, Tala just scowled at Dash making the boy turn to glare at him, "out now," he said in a menacing tone, Tala shrugged and stood up walking out of the door.

Tala leaned against the door trying to listen but he couldn't hear anything, "Kai your going to regret it one day, you like her and you hurt her you'll be sorry when she's not going to forgive you," Dash growled.

'So Kai liked Mirage, must be painful,' Tala thought shrugging again and continuing to try and listen.

"How do you know I'll regret what if I don't?" Kai argued opening the door Tala was leaning against and glaring at him, "go to the lounge Volkov," he ordered, Tala stared at him, he was speaking on last name terms meaning he was getting angry.

"Kai I grew up with you, I know you better than you know yourself, when the guilt increases your going to crack very soon, if I know you and I do, you'll go running to Mirage begging for forgiveness. Do you really want to forgive her by begging or do you want to do it properly? Cause think, you do it now she might actually forgive you, leave it and she'll forget all about you and continue dating Brooklyn," Dash stood in front of Kai's CD collection looking at a few CDs, "it pains you seeing her with another guy," he stated taking a few, "I'm borrowing these k?" he asked holding one of them up.

Kai nodded and leaned back against the pillows, "you think she's really mad?" he asked in a hurt voice knowing well that he was defeated yet again by his cousin.

"Hell yeh," Dash muttered sitting on the edge of the bed, "Kai don't follow Tala follow your heart, Love is a battle field and it's you who are the cause of the major bumps and bruises," Dash shook his head and looked down, "she's my friend Kai and I don't want to see her in pain from the inside she's bleeding, wait till school and you will see how much this has effected her. Your lucky she can't tell any of her family about this, she still is confused about you and doesn't want to get you into trouble. She also wants to tell her sister about her fiancé but she can't without you getting risked," Dash walked out of the room without saying goodbye and left the house walking back to his.

"Your cousin is seriously annoying," Tala mumbled entering shortly after, "what'd he want, would've listened through the door if you didn't send me to the lounge," he resumed his spot at the desk and waited for Kai to answer.

"Classified info," Kai grunted, "I'm not following your orders anymore, I'll do what I want to and when I want to, your not going to control me anymore," Kai smiled and stared down at the red head who was just staring at him blankly.

"Do what you want man, but if you do that I do what I want when I want," Tala replied, "I didn't order you around you just decided to listen to my advice, don't exactly know why you decided to then of all times, but still," Tala shrugged for the what felt like the millionth time that night.

"You mean it was my fault that Mirage isn't my girlfriend?" Kai growled lifting Tala out of the seat, "you didn't stop me, you are a dick, fuck you!" Kai yelled dropping Tala hard.

"Dude, like I said since when did you follow my advice, I would have stopped you if I weren't having fun," Tala stood up and then looked down, "listen man I'm sorry okay, if I actually knew how you felt I would've stopped you but, dude," Tala said in exasperation, "you are a great actor," he shook his head and looked at Kai with his blue eyes, "if it helps you I'll try to help you win her over, anything, flowers, jewellery, poems, anything, remember I can find anything you want about her, what she likes and what her dreams are, just tell me."

"I'm not forgiving you that easily," Kai muttered looking out the window, "but, because you are my best friend who just worked himself down to friend level you're going to owe me big time," a small smiled appeared on his face as Tala smiled and they punched fists in the air laughing, "you better know what you're doing."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage laid on her bed her arms under the pillow and her head on top, the sunlight was pouring in and she wasn't feeling well. Her family knew something was wrong and tried their best to find out what happened, but she wouldn't tell them. Butch being the most stubborn didn't give up and often entered the room trying to pry some information out of her, but all she got was a glare from the grey eyed teen.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong," Butch argued stomping her foot.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want help," Mirage mumbled back, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room Butch trailing behind, "don't follow me, just leave me alone," the black haired girl walked into the bathroom and washed her face in cold water. As she looked at her reflection she saw just how much her crying had done, her face was red and blotchy her eyes bloodshot.

"Mai, where are you going?" the ten year old called.

"Out."

Mirage grabbed her motorbike keys and her bow and quiver, she slung them over her back and started up the green bike driving out of her driveway and into the street, in order for her to get to Middleton (her old home) she would need to travel through the city.

Her hair billowed behind her as she speed through the busy roads dodging traffic and able to move through tight gaps. Her helmet stopped the cold wind from getting to her eyes but it didn't stop the wind getting through her jacket, it was freezing.

Mirage loved riding her motorbike as it always made her forget her troubles, the wind would just blow them away like they would with a rose petal. She checked if anyone was coming through the intersection and drove forward, the lights said 'go' so she was safe. Well that was until the screeching of tyres was heard, her grey eyes widened as she saw an old red car coming her way, trying desperately to stop. Mirage was frozen she didn't know what to do, her breath was caught in her throat and it felt like time was going slowly, the car coming towards her and the people screaming to move, suddenly she was knocked off her bike. The motorbike went skidding in the other direction and she lay in a heap on the road.

It hurt a lot, that was all she could think of, the pain, her body was scratched in places from her landing and she was sure some things were broken, but the pain was unbelievable and she found she couldn't stay awake anymore. The last things she heard were sirens and the screams of people.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai sat on his bed and watched the TV in his room; he just kept on flicking through the channels until the news caught his eyes. He stood up suddenly the breath knocked out of him, as he saw Mirage on the ground covered in blood, he walked to the TV and kneeled down in front of it and put a hand on the screen as if caressing it her cheek, 'what have I done?' he asked himself, "don't die Mai, please," he begged his eyes watering up as he continued to think it was his fault.

Dash entered the room a few minutes later to see the TV screen frozen, he closed his eyes and kneeled down next to his cousin, "it wasn't your fault, I got off the phone with Butch, she said she just wanted to go out, it wasn't your fault," Dash said softly a hand on his shoulder.

"But you don't know what goes through the head of that girl," Kai said angrily, "Mirage doesn't think like a normal teenager, she's different and I think she was going back home to Middleton, why else would she go through the city?" Kai looked down his hands held tightly in fists.

"You going to see her in the hospital?" Dash asked, "Mirage is different I admit that she's strong and if I know her well enough, I don't think she's dead," Dash stood up and walked to the door, "maybe you can change everything if you visit her and apologize, might work with all the drugs flowing through her blood," Dash chuckled lightly and stopped at the glare Kai was sending him, "I think I'll just go," he pointed to the door and hurried out leaving Kai to just look sadly at the screen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that? Was it good? I have to make this documentary for Media and I'm making it on how to skateboard cause it's the only thing I can think of, I thought about doing a beyblade one but I'm like nah, to much work. Any way can you review sorry that this chapter isn't that long but it was interesting wasn't it?

Hey just cause I feel like it, will you tell me who your favourite character is, please, just do it.

_**I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge, that myth is more potent that history. I believe that dreams are more powerful than facts, that hope always triumphs over experience, that laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death.**_


	16. Letters

Sorry for the long update but my computer blew up and I have to use my dads and because he's always on it I never get a chance so don't expect any updates for a long time, sorry. Hope you like this though.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter sixteen: letters**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey how are you feeling?" Maria asked following her twin brother into the room.

"Why am I here?" Tala asked taking a seat on a chair against the wall, "oh and these are for you by the way," he stated throwing a bouquet of roses and a white teddy bear to the girl, "from the class," he added.

A lot can happen in a week, Mirage was still in the hospital with bruised ribs and a sprained ankle, she still had scratches on her body that weren't going to go away any time soon. Tala had apologized to Mirage but they weren't exactly friends and they weren't exactly enemies anymore (sorry but I like Tala to be a god guy) so you could say they were acquaintances. Mirage hadn't seen Kai for a while and Tala said that he was blaming himself for the accident.

Mirage smiled and sat up wincing with the sharp pain in her ribs, " fine but it is so boring here I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow, glad I actually have company," Mirage exaggerated looking around the room, "not to mention the fact I'm getting sick of waking up to seeing horrible teddy bears."

Maria laughed and sat down next to the girl, "well you'll be returning to school where it is more exciting than it is here and you have a project in IT due in a month with Kai," she said fast cringing at the look of surprise and horror on her face.

"At least IT is my best subject," the black haired girl mumbled weakly, "so what's going on at school anyway? I heard about Brooklyn and Delilah, I broke up with him and might I add that was the most exciting thing that happened here," Tala looked up from the motorbike magazine and looked at Mirage.

"You should see your bike it's screwed," he stated flatly going back to reading, "next time get a car a Skyline would do nicely or a Lexus," he nodded still looking down at the magazine.

"Tala's still pissed at Delilah," Maria informed softly staring at her brother, "it was the only night I didn't hear the music on full blast, but word has it that he likes Cristina at least that's what I heard through the door," Maria looked down thinking.

"Wow, Maria eavesdrops thought I'd never see the day," Mirage laughed, "anyway you better go before Nurse Nancy comes back and cracks it at you for sneaking in," she smiled and lied back down on her pillows, "thanks for coming."

Maria and Tala got up both saying goodnight to the black haired girl, Mirage sighed and put her arms behind her neck wincing again because of her bruised ribs, "it is so boring here," she muttered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage sat in her room looking at the computer screens on the walls while Kai stood behind her watching her watching the computer screens, "that's what it's going to look like when you put it in the hologram thing," Mirage pointed to the screen where a large tall building was.

Kai nodded his head, "hologram thing? You don't even know the name of your own inventions?" he asked incredulously. It was a few days now after Mirage was allowed out of the hospital and now she was working on the IT project with Kai, things were now more difficult and uncomfortable when they were around each other.

"Takes to long," Mirage replied saving the work on a disk and turning around in her chair coming face to face with Kai's body. Mirage could see Kai's muscles through he tight white muscle shirt.

"See something you like?" he asked raising his eyebrows at the sixteen year old.

"Of course," Mirage said standing up to come face to face with the blue haired boy, their faces were only a few inches away and she could feel his hot breath against her cold face. She suddenly looked up as the red light she had planted on the wall started beeping; she quickly shoved Kai away and walked to the middle of the floor where all their work was.

"What the-" Kai mumbled getting up.

"Hey Mirage, were going out you coming or staying cause if you are you have to look after the twins" Keith walked into the room standing in the floor (remember her room doesn't have a door only a trapdoor), he looked around and spotted Kai, "hey," he greeted not exactly giving him the friendliest look.

"Hey," Kai muttered sitting across from Mirage.

"I'll stay, have a project to complete," she smiled at her older brother, "and if you could bring the twins here before you leave?" she asked.

"No," Keith scoffed walking down the stairs.

Mirage grumbled and stood up, "be back," she said walking out of her room.

Kai looked around the room; he didn't expect her to have such a cool place. The room didn't have a door only a trapdoor and only two windows, it was spacious and had neon lights everywhere. The red light that was blinking before was like an indicator to let you know if anyone was coming and the five computers planted on the walls gave it the scientific touch. The blue haired boy stood up and walked to a shelf that had photos and various things on it, one thing that caught his eye was the diamond embedded snowflake necklace.

"It was the only thing my mother gave me," Mirage said holding two squirming babies. Kai gasped and dropped the necklace he had picked up, "it's beautiful isn't it," she smiled fondly at it and put the babies down watching Kai pick the necklace up.

"I've never seen you where it," Kai said looking down at the piece of jewelry.

"Don't want to take the risk of losing it," Mirage replied stepping forward.

Kai looked up the silver chain still in his hand, "I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't think it'd have that effect on you," Kai said softly, "you can hurt me if you want, to make to feel better," Kai added, he knew that whenever he apologized to Dash and it didn't work his cousin would always want to punch him.

"Your apology sounds less painful than me hitting you," Mirage replied smiling at him, "thank you."

"For what?" Kai asked surprised looking into her grey eyes.

"Now I can get a new motorbike," she stated laughing.

Kai smiled and leaned down unexpectedly and touched his lips to hers, Mirage gasped but ended up closing her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The twins that were on the floor giggled watching them.

As they pulled away both blushing thinking of what to do, "um…shall we continue with the project?" Mirage said turning around and sitting on the ground. Kai nodded his head and put the necklace back sitting on the ground with the black haired people.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is the building Kai designed called Hiwitari Corp for his father's business, it has around eighteen levels and has thirty six bathrooms two on each levels, then it has offices, photocopy rooms, secretary office, vice head or something's office and the head's office, three staff rooms stationed at every six levels and ect," Mirage stood in front of the class a pair of black gloves strapped on her hands with silver coin shaped disks on her index fingers and thumbs, "these gloves are to be used when pulling apart the building or whatever it is you created," she held up her hands and smiled, Kai stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Pulling apart?" Delilah scoffed rolling her eyes, "won't that like ruin everything?"

"Not when you want to see the contents of the building or place furniture," Mirage replied, she moved her hand to the sides of the building speaking into the headset on her head, "highlight and let loose reception," she said and watched as the ground level of the see through blue building turned red. She flicked her hand away from the building and moved the reception away. The class watched in awe and Kai and Mirage smiled at each other knowing they were going to get top grades.

"Sir you asked us for a hologram you got one, it took only a month probably less and it can do a lot more but we're afraid we wouldn't want to waste class time, thankyou," Kai said slightly bowing his head and pressing a button on the metal circular object that they worked so hard on making the building disappear, the class cheered and clapped and they both sat down at the back trying to watch the rest of the classes presentations, "thanks we'll probably get a good grade because of you, I would've failed like Tala and Maria cause they don't exactly get along great," Kai smiled and held out the hologram.

"Keep it, show it to your father and maybe with all the money you have you can renovate the twelve storey building, but I don't get why you chose VCE IT," Mirage whispered leaning in her chair to talk to the blue haired boy. (V Certificate of Education, if I told you the state you'd figure out where I live but you'll probably figure out anyway, right now I'm doing VCE Biology which is an advanced subject, I wanted to do advanced math but my teacher said I couldn't but my friend is doing VCE Psychology and advanced math which she finds hard.)

During the month as they both worked on the project they were becoming closer but were both a little disturbed by the kiss they shared in Mirage's house, so naturally they put it in the past and lived in the now. Kai's soccer team came second in the world under eighteen soccer championships and Mr. Oliveri was very pleased to make it to finals.

"Forced into it if I have to take over the company," Kai said bitterly leaning back in his chair, "do you have a clue what you're going to do when you're older?" he asked closing his eyes.

"I'm taking the same classes you or most of them, think when you own the company you'd give me a job?" she smiled at him making Kai shiver at the cute look.

"If you meet my standards sure," Kai said in a husky voice smirking, Mirage rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Still the notorious flirt," she mumbled staring at the front of the computer lab.

"Hey it's in my blood you can't deny you're attracted to me," Kai joked smirking.

"Kai man, you are making me sick," Max mumbled as he turned around from his seat in front of the blue haired boy, "how can you talk to him? He is embarrassing the male population," the blonde stared at Mirage who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Whoever said he was a male?" Dash asked smirking at Kai who was just glared in return.

"How did we get here, no shut up Mirage don't answer that, not the same way as you did at camp," Kai said quickly raising his hands and covering the girls mouth, "Dash we look very similar-"

"Oh now I'm insulted," Dash said dramatically and Mirage burst out laughing on Kai's hand, Kai moved his hand away and rubbed it on Ian's shirt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You going to Tala's party?" Cristina asked Mirage as they both walked down the hall coming back from detention hall, Mirage was carrying her rollerblades while Cristina was holding her skateboard. (Does she skateboard cause remember my computer blew up?)

"I think I need a break from all the infomationnationofthepopulation (claimed as mine) that I cramped in my brain in the one night before exams," Mirage chuckled, "so how things with carrot top?" she asked smirking as they exited the building.

"You know by calling Tala carrot top you're also calling Maria carrot top," Cristina said raising her eyebrows as she pushed from the ground on her skateboard waiting for Mirage to put her rollerblades on.

"Nah Maria is known as Flames man," Mirage replied standing up and skating down the street, "anywho see you tonight at Tala's place remember you owe me an answer for the previous question I asked before," Mirage waved and turned left at the corner.

As Mirage arrived home she thought that to get her mind of a few things she'd do a little target practice, which was something she hadn't done in a long time unless you count the time she almost shot her older sister. Grabbing the bow and the quiver full of arrows and dumping her bag in the lounge she set up the target in the overly large backyard at the one hundred meter mark, "don't shot yet!" someone exclaimed running forwards.

"Hey Butch," Mirage strained as she tried not to shoot the little girl, "what do you want?" she asked.

"You got a letter," Butch said holding out the cream envelope.

Mirage knowing better than to grab for the letter called out, "what is the whole point in me trying to go after the letter when I can just ask you what it said?" Mirage asked leaning on her bow and staring intuitively at the girl.

"I didn't read this one I swear, mum told me to give it to you immediately said it was important if it had cursive writing," Mirage frowned and reached out and grabbed the envelope from Butch.

"Thanks," she stared at her name that was in cursive black ink, she opened the cream covering and read the letter, "

_Miss. M. Oliveri,_

_You are invited to the Hiwitari Manor on the 23rd of September for a formal dinner party on you and my son's behalf for the renovation plans on the Hiwitari Corp. So we invite you to come and if you need help ask my son Kai or his cousin Dahs for help on the dress._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr Hiwitari."_

Mirage just stared at the letter with a raised eyebrow, "I think I'm going to get ready for Tala's party," Mirage mumbled shocked moving to enter the house placing the unused bow and quiver against the wall.

Ten minutes later Mirage stepped out of the room wearing black three quarter pants and a green short sleeved top with the right sleeve slipping off her shoulder, her naturally straight hair was wavy and was given the scrunched up look, "nice," Keith said walking pass and into his room, "good enough to be a model."

"But I'm not that anorexic," Mirage corrected walking down the stairs and into the foyer, "I'm going bye," she called through the house pocketing her mobile and her house keys.

She walked out the door and walked the same way to Kai's house only walking across the other road opposite Kai's house. People were dancing, drinking or smoking out front which was packed with vehicles, load music was exploding from the inside and she could distinctly see Sayuki punching the lights out of some guy.

"I hate my brother," someone said coming up beside the black haired girl, "I don't necessarily like really loud music," Maria muttered darkly pushing through the crowd wearing tight black jeans and a red top.

"Where are the others? Do you have anything that's not alcohol?" Mirage asked looking at the punchbowl that someone was spiking with vodka.

"In the fringe but we locked the kitchen so no one can get in, that's wear the others are, apart from Sayuki who ended up bashing the shit out of some guy that was trying to make the move on her," Maria chuckled and knocked on the kitchen door.

"Password?" Mirage could hear Tyrone trying to yell over the music. The door opened and as they looked in they could see the snacks and drinks on the dinner table, Dash was leaning against the counter looking unimpressed while Crystal and Cristina were sitting in chairs talking, "hello luv," Tyrone snickered madly.

"We were unfortunately too late with him," Dash informed a disgusted black haired girl, "got to the punch after Ozuma spiked it," he muttered darkly, "I ain't cleaning up anything he does," he said to Maria who sat next to the other two girls.

"Are we going to be stuck in here the whole night?" Mirage asked leaning against the door.

"No were waiting for you to show up so we can take the stairs and go wreck havoc to Tala's room," Crystal said standing up, "and after that were going to the arcade, watch a movie and perhaps ask you to give us a ride in your new pimped car," Crystal smiled and Mirage just blinked.

"Say what?" she asked dumbly staring up at the blonde.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Cristina asked unbelievingly, "you're legally seventeen now, older than us, or older than me, I'm still the baby my birthday isn't till next April," she said sadly.

"It is my birthday," Mirage whispered.

"Look outside," Tyrone said nodding towards the window.

"Weren't you drunk a minute ago?"

"I'm terrible at sports but I make a wonderful actor," Crystal rolled her eyes and pulled back the curtain revealing a black convertible with silver snowflakes floating around it.

"Snap!" she laughed hugging them, "this must've cost you stacks of cash," Mirage walked out of the room and to her brand new car.

"Not really, we mostly paid for it while Tyrone chose the car and Crystal drew the design and Sayuki chose the colours," Maria held out the keys which Mirage grabbed and unlocked the car, "we also got West Coast Customs to pimp it."

"West Coast Customs from Pimp my Ride?" Mirage asked excitedly sitting in the drivers seat; the top was down exposing air to the inside.

"Naturally," they all hopped in and Sayuki came in grumbling and suddenly smiled as she saw the car.

Cristina stood outside and waved, "meet you at the cinemas," she said walking back into the kitchen.

Inside the car was two ten inch monitor screens placed in the back seat and a touch screen monitor in the front, Mirage laughed and started the car driving through the back gate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey I'm sorry for the long update but yeh school and my computer blowing up, anywho I don't think I will be able to update soon cause I'm going Biology camp this Thursday and Friday. How about post this now? So review and enjoy thanks.


	17. Getting Closer

Sorry for the long update but I was at camp and then I had to catch up on all the work I missed and then there's the project that we have to do with the camp so I'm really busy. I never knew year ten was this busy. I'm going to the Greenday and Simple Plan concert this Thursday, how mad is that. Anyway better get this story on the road.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter seventeen: getting closer**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stood in the large backyard with the bow in her hand, she let go of the string and launched an arrow at the target hitting the bulls eye again, "I'm never shopping with your mum again," she complained to the blue haired boy sitting on the chair beside her.

"Hey, when your talking about shopping in front of my mum she can't resist," Dash replied taking a sip out of his coke, "are you looking forward to the party?" he asked watching her put the bow down and pick up some daggers instead.

"The party's in Kai and my honor isn't it, I think I'll look forward to it, not to mention it'll be my first formal kind of thing seeing as Nina has postponed the wedding," she aimed and threw the dagger making it hit the tree she was aiming at.

"You'll be bored stiff, lucky for you I'll be there and Tyrone will also be working, I swear he's going to be rich when he's older with all the money he's saving up now," Dash shook his head and looked up at the dark sky, "tell me, why are we outside in the cold night? All I see is you throwing things at wood and really it's not that entertaining, especially if you keep hitting the bulls eye," he stood up and threw the coke can in the bin, he then looked around and frowned.

Mirage stopped what she was doing and frowned as well, "it's quiet," she stated looking at the seventeen year old.

"Too quiet," Dash mumbled, Mirage looked to her right and her eyes widened and she ducked missing a water bomb, "no way!" he yelled running out of the way as more bombs were thrown.

"Your not getting away that easy," Mirage said and grabbed the water gun from the shed and started shooting all her little brothers and sisters, "it's freezing and you started a water fight, we'll end up being sick for most of the holidays," she laughed shooting Dan.

Dash ran into the shed and pulled out a paintball gun, he stood in the doorway looking like a maniac, everything went silent as they watched him, Dash gave a war cry and started shooting everyone with paint. They were going to be very messy by the time they finished.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was way early when Mirage woke up in the morning and she couldn't get back to sleep. She groaned as she got out of bed, it was still dark outside and she just wanted to have a lazy day, it was also very cold. The only thing on her mind was a nice long bath where hopefully she could relax and drown as she fell asleep. The black hired girl walked to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to wear and walked down the stairs to the bathroom. Everyone was still asleep and when she stabbed her toe into the doorframe, she would've woken everyone up with the loud cursing she had done.

Mirage turned the taps on and waiting till the bath was full and bubbly, she got in and sighed, it was nice to have a nice relaxing bath when no one's on the other side of the door banging for you to get out, "Mirage hurry up I need to pee," she could hear Keith and could picture him jumping from foot to foot uncomfortably.

'How long a minute depends on which side of the door you're on' she thought blankly, "go use the bathroom downstairs," she replied wiping her arms in the water.

"I need to pee meaning and more jumping around and I might have an accident," Keith said through the door, "so hurry."

"Why are you up anyway?"

"Well I've been up since five and then your yelling came and I actually decided to get out of bed, and plus I've got a date," he said proudly.

"Why didn't you go to the loo when I wasn't up?" Mirage asked frustrated washing her hair.

"Didn't occur to me how much I really needed to go, now hurry up," he growled.

"Well how about you don't occur to how much you really need to go and go away?" Mirage got out of the bathtub and dried off, the room smelt like apples, she then got changed into tight blue jeans and a baggy dark blue jumper. She styled her hair and made it wavy.

"Mai!" he snapped and he looked at his younger sister just staring at him, he shoved passed her and closed the door in her face, "finally," he said.

Mirage smiled and went downstairs writing a note saying she went for a morning walk and she'd be back for breakfast, she walked towards town which was the way to the park. She smiled at a few people and brought a hot bread roll. She kept on walking looking in a few of the shops, but some thing in the jewelry shop caught her eye, it was the silver ring with the engraved letters Snowflake and a diamond placed in it, "wow," she said wishing she could have it.

Mirage was a girl, so she did have a thing for jewelry, "never knew you were into this kind of stuff," a voice whispered in her ear and she felt a arm trace warp around her waist pulling her into a well toned body.

She turned around and saw Kai smiling down at her his face flushed from the cold, "morning," she greeted, "a bit early for you isn't?" she asked moving out of his arms.

"I wake up at the crack of dawn," Kai shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, "so you're coming this weekend?" he asked.

"Yah, I'll see you there, you owe me a dance," she smiled also putting her hands in her pockets. The park was getting closer and she really wanted to go on the swings.

"I'll owe as many dances as you want only if I get a reward," Kai smirked pulling her body closer to his again.

"I still go by what I said, you're a notorious flirt," she shook her head, "you trying to do that thing to me like when we were at your grandma's," she smiled at the memory, "that was fun, especially when I played you," she ran off and jumped on the swing motioning to the one beside her.

"I knew all along you were playing me," Kai said defensively sitting on the other swing.

"Sure you did," she drawled pushing with her legs and swinging backwards and forwards.

Kai watched her for a while, her slightly longer black hair moving with her every movement, what got to him more was the carefree smile on her face, her grey eyes cheerful and she just looked like an angel. He didn't know what happened but he grabbed the chain as she swung down and pulled the swing closer to his. He crashed his lips down on hers kissing her hungrily and passionately, leaving her breathless and surprised.

"What was that for?" she asked blinking and shaking her head.

"Mirage," Kai moaned rubbing his face, "I need you, it's almost been a year and I've been crushing over you for ages," he looked down at the ground, "it's not my style to sing songs and read poems but I seriously like you."

Mirage didn't know what to say, she was startled, she would've thought she'd be the one to crack not Kai, she smirked, "so do I have an affect on you to make you crack and do whatever, make you go crazy?" she was evil and Kai looked up and glared.

"You can make any guy crazy," he mumbled bluntly and stood up and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked standing up as well and pulling on his shirt, "you can't leave me when we just admitted our feelings for the millionth time," she said.

Kai turned around and looked her in the eyes, "no I admitted my feelings you didn't," he corrected.

"Then I Mirage Oliveri admit to liking you Kai Hiwitari," she said and leaned up ands kissed him on the lips, "but I better get home for breakfast, bye Kai," she giggled and ran back through town to her house.

Kai growled low in his throat and glared at the back of the woman that now owned his heart, 'oh I'm so going to get her back' he thought shoving his hands in his pockets and walking home the same way the other girl had gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage sat opposite Tyrone at the Smoothie Bar, Tyrone quit his job at Sanity Music store and had started working at the new food place. The black haired girl sighed happily and spun the straw around with her finger daydreaming, "what has got you in a dreamy state?" Tyrone asked wiping the bench down.

"He has sent me a bunch of roses today, really that's not my style and I most certainly know it's not his, but it's the thought that counts," she replied closing her eyes and stretching.

"The whole gang are finally happy you two finally got together, now get lost because I have to work and right now your sighs are getting on my nerves," Tyrone grabbed her drink and took and sip passing it back, "we're not allowed to have a smoothie while we work, but I don't see anything wrong in taking one off someone that brought one, legally it's yours so I can't get fired," he smiled.

"And it has been tainted with your spit, bye Tyrone," she deadpanned and turned and left the store, today she had her summer job to get to at the restaurant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hello guys, how was that chapter, and right now I'll just say FINALLY! But this story is coming towards an end, but when I figure out and ending and I have, depending on if I want I'll put up a second episode no.2. But review please, I want to know if it's good. Luv you.

**Oh, you hate your job? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar.**


	18. Life's not always Fair!

Hey guys, thank you for your reviews they help me and stuff. The tenth of March I went to the Greenday concert, it was the BEST! I didn't get to buy anything but oh well, a few of my teachers who happen to be in their twenties went as well but I didn't see them. Today because I've been sick for the past few days and because I was really tired last night, I got to school during Recess which is at eleven, and the bell rang and I met up with my class and Turtle (that's a nickname for one of my friends) called me a bludger (lazy person). He's going to be emailing me about ten emails saying Bludger and as I've checked he has. I slept over a friends because she didn't want to get stuck with a bunch of little ten year olds, we ended up watching Cheaper by the Dozen and Without a Paddle. My mum's watching Taxi and I'll be watching that after updating. Hope you like this chapter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter eighteen: Life's not always fair.   
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

"Wow sis you look so cool," Dan said looking at the seventeen year old, "do you think there's going to be a lot of food?" he asked.

Keith looked down at his younger brother in disbelief, "way to ruin the moment," he muttered. Everything had been quiet as the whole family and a few chosen friends waited for Mirage to come down the stairs in her formal gown…and then Dan had to open his mouth and ruin it all.

"This dress makes me look like I'm getting married, apart from the fact it's ivory not white," Mirage said looking down at herself. The dress was a whitish colour but if put next to a clean piece of white paper it would look more like a cream. It was a sleeveless dress and had a flower decorated inlay, so the dress looked to be overlapping, it flared out at the waist and didn't have a creases in the satin material. A white chiffon scarf was draped around her arms and her long black hair was straight and clipped over her left shoulder with a pearl clip, small pearl earrings and the snowflake necklace were the only jewellery she wore.

"Dash's mum sure did spend a lot of money on you," Tyrone said, "I think I'm going to be blind after this, the dress in far too bright in this light," he shielded his eyes and Crystal smiled.

"You really pretty Mai, Kai is going to drop dead when he sees you," she said.

"You know if I jumped into a lake or something, I'll probably drown, I mean I'll get weighed down by this thing," Marriage lifted up the dress and walked outside when she heard a car beep, "anywho I'll be back later tonight, I'll look after myself and have fun, thanks for the comforting words, bye," she kissed her parents on the cheek and walked down to the black limo waiting in her driveway.

"Pretty woman, walking down the street," Dash sang smirking as he rolled down his window, "you look absolutely delicious," he said scooting over to make room for the black haired girl to sit down.

"You're not going to eat me are you," Mirage joked acting alarmed and griping onto the door deciding if she was going to get in or if she was going to run.

Dash laughed, "hey Mirage looking good," Dash's older brother wolf whistled, "haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?"

"Living my life Bobby," Mirage replied, "you all look so good, where are your parents?" she asked smiling at the seven year old, "how are you Mark?" she cooed.

"Mum and Dad are already at the dinner seeing as they have to be there for Uncle," replied Ross staring at the ceiling of the car.

"Were here!" Mark exclaimed smiling at the older kids.

Mirage smiled, that little boy reminded her a lot like Mary-Kate and Ashley. She grabbed the hand that was offered to her and got out of the car, grumbling a bit about the high heels.

They all walked into the house and soon Mirage found herself alone, she also realised she had to walk down the grand staircase. The staircase lead to the actual party and she could see all these very well dressed people talking and drinking, the smell of mixed perfume was intoxicating. The room was large and could accommodate up to a few hundred people, it had large marble pillars, tiled floor, crystal chandeliers and an orchestra. She walked down the stairs holding onto the banister, she could feel a few gazes on her, which made her flush slightly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, I'd say she won the best female in the room award," a black haired boy said in a snooty voice.

Kai felt someone nudge him in the side and glared at the annoying black haired boy named Greg. He was feeling a bit anxious but eager to spend the night with his girlfriend, he and Mirage had been going for a week to everyone's delight. He looked up as Greg nodded towards the stairs and his eyes widened, he shoved his glass of punch into Greg's hand and walked off smirking, "hey! I saw her first!" the black haired boy called after him.

"Yes, but he is his girlfriend," Tala smirked, watching his ego deflate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around, suddenly warm soft lips covered her own and she was staring into the laughing eyes of Kai, she smiled into the kiss and pulled back, she looked at his lips which were now tinted a light red from her lipstick, "Kai," she giggled wiping his lip with her finger, "I didn't see you coming towards me." She looked him up and down, he was wearing black formal pants and blue silk button up shirt that was not tucked in his pants and a black suit jacket, "nice."

Kai smiled and held his hand over hers as she started stroking his cheek, "well if didn't want to be seen, you'd sort of try and stay away from seeing range," he replied looking her up and down, "Auntie has style," he murmured and somehow Mirage could picture Kai undressing her with his eyes.

"I'm taking it you like what I'm wearing," Mirage said tilting her head to the side and staring into Kai's mahogany eyes.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't wear anything at all," Kai received a slap on the arm and smirked, "you'll always be beautiful my Hallucination," he turned her around making her lean on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "I still can't believe I've got you in my arms," he mumbled in her neck making goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Well that's because you've got me trapped tightly," she answered biting her lip and trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

Kai started trailing kisses up her neck to her lips, kissing her softly and then passionately, "Kai…public…Kai man…not…here," she said in between kisses and finally pulling apart, "this is a formal place, there are other rooms in this house for making out in," she saw the gleam in his eyes and added, "but for tonight, we'll keep the making out on the down low," she smirked and grabbed his hand, "you can teach me to dance."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage sat outside in Kai's arms staring at the dark sky, they were pointing out stars and constellations, "tonight was fun," she mumbled snuggling into his chest, they were laying on a blanket, this place seemed to be the only place where they could get away from everyone and the paparazzi. It seemed this event was national or something, and Mirage already knew she'd be in this month's issue of Rouge, the fashion magazine.

"But tonight isn't over yet, Dad still has one more announcement to make," Kai softly stroked her hair, "are you tired?" he asked as he watched her yawn.

"Not really, it's just really peaceful out here, something I don't get a home with my family," Mirage looked into Kai's eyes again, "I can't do things like this without getting some kind of water bomb aimed at me," she smiled and lifted her hand over his hand that was on her stomach.

Kai closed his eyes enjoying the soothing feel of Mirage's hand slowly drawing circles on his flesh, "I don't think I've never told you that I Loved you," Kai said his eyes still closed. When the motion stopped he opened his eyes and jolted, "what the? That's just plain scary," he said his eyes wide, he was looking into Mirage's grey eyes and could see her so up close, that it was kinda scary.

"I Love you too Kai," she said flinging her arms around his neck, "but we better get back inside the things going to start," she pecked him on the lips and stood up, waiting for Kai. Soon they were walking back to the mansion.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hope you all had a wonderful time," the blue haired man said smiling at all his guests, "the whole point we are here is to thank my son and his girl friend on designing the new Hiwitari Corp building," everyone clapped and cheered the two seventeen year olds, "and I would also like to announce that my family and my brother in law's family are moving to Russia to continue the development and reconstruction of the Hiwitari Corp." Kai frowned and Mirage gasped, "I would like to thank you all for working hard and helping this company progress through the years, cheers," they all took a sip from their glasses, but Mirage and a few others just stood stock still.

Mirage was breathing heavily and she looked at Kai's dad, "Mr. Hiwitari? You're moving to Russia? Kai's moving to Russia?" she asked trying not to let the tears leak out of her eyes.

Mr Hiwitari turned around, the large smile that was one his face a minute ago disappeared, "yes it's true," he whispered, "you can come with us," he offered.

"No thanks," Mirage said softly looking at Kai who was a few meters away shaking with fury. Mirage looked to the floor and wiped the tear that was leaking out of her eye 'Kai moving and everything was going well' she thought walking away, she then sped up and ran outside.

"Mai wait!" someone was yelling behind her, soon she was crushed into the well-toned chest of Kai, "everything's going to be okay, I promise," he mumbled in her hair.

"Don't say things you know won't come true, don't keep promises that you cannot keep," she held onto him and cried in his shoulder, "everything was going so well, we finally got together and now you're getting taken away from me," she cried, "maybe things weren't meant to be."

Kai stroked her hair, "things will work out, perhaps in a few more years, maybe the Gods think we aren't ready," Kai felt around in his pocket, "I was going to give you this later but I think I'd be suitable to give it to you now," Kai held out the velvet box, Mirage opened it and she gasped, "I thought that it would prove our relationship sort of thing, like wherever you go I'm with you, if you need me I'm there," he shrugged and watched as she put the silver band that said Hallucination in cursive writing on.

"This is the same ring like in the jewellery shop, just though this one has my nick name," she smiled sadly and leaned on Kai again, "I've got something similar, here," unclipped the necklace and took a silver ring off the chain and handed it to Kai, "to show the world how much we love each other," she mumbled. Kai stared at the cursive writing of Phoenix on the silver band, "I Love you Kai, while you're in Russia you have that on remember me?" she sniffed.

"I could never forget," Kai said hugging her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stood in front of Kai sadly, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying she did, next to her were all her friends and family. Mirage and her friend were all saying goodbye to Dash, Kai, Tala and Maria, Tala and Maria were leaving because they were close to the family and because they were close to the company.

"This will mean that out of the nine of us, there'll only be five left," Cristina mumbled hugging Maria, "it won't be the same," she breathed out.

Maria hugged Tyrone, "your idiocy was what kept the group together the most, look after them Ty," Maria hugged the blonde tightly.

"I'll be out of a job now," Tyrone said trying to brighten up the mood, it sort of worked but they were still miserable, "write to us, call us and visit us when ever, send souvenirs and food," he hugged his friends good bye.

Sayuki and Crystal were standing next to Dash, "we've been together since kinder, I never knew we'd break apart like this," Sayuki mumbled to Dash, "to tell you he truth I thought we'd be best friends forever."

"Dash you've helped with so many problems and was the one that introduced me to Tyrone, I'll miss you so much," the blonde girl kissed Dash on the cheek and stepped back, "look after yourself."

Mirage and Kai held each other tightly, both not wanting to let go, but when Kai was called to board the plane he stepped back, "Love you," he mumbled.

"Bye Kai, I Love you too," she whispered walking towards her friends who were slowly tearing and crying,.

'I Love you too,' Mirage thought watching the blue haired boy walking into the terminal, she felt Keith's hand on her shoulder and she looked down at the ring on her finger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fluffy and somewhat sad. This is the end of the story, I hoped you all enjoyed this! What about the chapter review please.

So tell me what you think of the story? Was it good or bad and was I just evil.

But don't worry Sequel will be made very soon. But in the mean times read 'Eye of the Hurricane.' Luv you all and please review.

_**Imagination is the outreaching of mind . . . the bombardment of the conscious mind with ideas, impulses, images and every sort of psychic phenomena welling up from the preconscious. It is the capacity to 'dream dreams and see visions . . .**_

**The moment I heard you leaving,  
I cried.  
This cant be true,  
What did I ever do,  
To deserve it.  
Remember this,  
You are worth waiting for,  
Even if it means,  
I'll have to wait forever.**

I wrote your name once on a paper,  
By accident it got thrown away.  
Then I wrote your name in a book,  
Then I lost it the next day.  
So I wrote your name in my heart,  
And forever it will stay.

My heart will forever be broken,  
Even if I try to fix it,  
There will always be a piece stolen.  
There will always be a place,  
For you in my heart.  
I loved you from the very start,

**_It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye._**


End file.
